A Aposta
by Yaoi Writers
Summary: Nos dias aparentemente de paz, Milo, entediado de suas aventuras amorosas, propõe aos seus amigos de boemia uma aposta que poderá fazer de suas noites de verão Ateniense, mais divertidas. Porém, todo jogo de sedução, implica inúmeros fatores de riscos.
1. Aposta e Apostadores

**Título:** A Aposta

**Ficwriter**_:_ Andréia Kennen

**Beta:** Blanxe

**Presente para:** Keiko Maxwell

**Pares:** Milo x Camus, Máscara da Morte x Dite (e outros)

**Gênero:** romance, canon, drama, yaoi, lemon.

**Classificação:** + 18

**Disclamair: **sobre a autoria do Fandom, Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim ao seu autor: Masami Kurumada e seus respectivos colaboradores. Esta é uma fanfiction (Ficção feita por fã), e é totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Porém, o texto apresentado aqui é de minha autoria e a exploração comercial, cópia (parcial ou integral) das ideias apresentadas aqui, ou ainda, a divulgação fora deste domínio por pessoas não autorizadas, será considerada plágio.

**Observações: **Presente de amigo oculto para Keiko Maxwell. Keiko, eu quis muito fazer sua primeira opção, (Shaka x Mu), mas os dois não colaboraram comigo e na hora que falei pra eles: "se peguem agora, ou eu desisto de vocês", eles ascenderam seus cosmos na minha direção, e eu saí de fininho. Hahahahah! Alienação, a parte. Milo x Camus não é também uma especialidade minha. Sei que eles são o casal mais popular do fandom de Saint Seiya, então deve ter zilhões de fanfics maravilhosas deles. E eu aqui na minha humildade, tentei fazer algo novo, o que não deu muito certo. Hahahaha! Mas me esforcei, fiz de coração, não consigo fazer fafics de um capítulo facilmente, então é longfic. E espero que curta. Feliz Natal, boas festas! E muito yaoi pra nós ao decorrer do ano! Beijos.

Agradecimento especial à Blanxe-senspai, não só pela revisão, mas pelo apoio que ela me deu no processo inteiro de construção da fic. E principalmente pelos comentários divertidos dela ao longo da revisão. Muito obrigada mesmo, Blan!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Aposta e Apostadores**

Estavam lá os três, bebendo naquele bar novamente, deixando que o calor do álcool atiçasse seus corpos bem trabalhados dos repetidos e mais repetidos treinos. Afinal, a única distração que restava para alguns cavaleiros naquele tempo aparentemente de paz eram as horas que passavam entornando canecas e mais canecas na taberna Pôr-do-sol que ficava nas redondezas da Acrópole de Atenas (1).

Apesar de o lugar ser uma construção humilde e rústica, com varandas de madeiras e paredes em rochas, era famoso e carregava o nome que tinha por dois motivos: sendo que o primeiro era porque os frequentadores começavam a chegar, em sua maioria, ao pôr-do-sol, para presenciarem o espetáculo diário que era o crepúsculo do lugar. Segundo: porque o bar estava localizado no topo mais íngreme da Acrópole, e dali tinha-se a impressão de que o astro magistral do céu - em toda sua grandiosidade e variedade de tons vermelhos, amarelos e laranjas -, pousava para seu sono diário ali, na montanha ao lado do bar.

O estabelecimento, apesar de simples, dispunha de alguns luxos, como três ambientes. Um a céu aberto, no quintal da construção, com bancos e mesas de pedras enormes. Esta era, geralmente, a opção dos rapazes aprendizes, dos soldados e, até mesmo, dos criados que terminavam seus afazeres cansados e preferiam ficar longe da elite que preferia o interior do bar. O segundo ambiente era o piso inferior interno e externo da residência, formado pelo salão principal e as grandes varandas que rodeavam a construção. Nesse espaço, se misturavam os cavaleiros já categorizados como: bronze, prata e, raramente, os de ouro. O bar ainda contava com um terceiro ambiente, localizado na laje de pedra da construção. Ali, era um lugar reservado, onde normalmente ficavam clientes que não gostavam ou não podiam ser vistos, como, por exemplo, as amazonas sem suas máscaras.

Assim, desde os tempos remotos, a taberna Pôr-do-sol se mantinha aberta com o intuito único de servir aos guerreiros do Santuário.

Atena permitia o divertimento aos seus subordinados apenas nas noites de sextas, sábados e domingos, porque durante a semana eles tinham que se manter focados em seus treinamentos. Apesar de que, nem toda a escolta da deusa compartilhava do gosto incomum pela boemia, muitos dos guerreiros preferiam desfrutar das noites do fim de semana assistindo há um filme, lendo um bom livro ou, até mesmo, em um bate papo saudável com os amigos. Alguns, mais ousados, preferiam o leito ardente e proibido de alguma guerreira.

Proibido, entre aspas. Afinal, a divindade maior do santuário reencarnara na pele de uma jovem milionária e moderna: Saori Kido. E a adolescente, ao ressuscitar todos seus bravos guerreiros após a última batalha contra o Hades, o deus do submundo, suavizara algumas leis, para permitir uma vida "quase" normal aos seus seguidores. Assim, apesar da antiga regra ser rigorosa quanto ao envolvimento amoroso entre os servidores divinos, ela reiterara parte das normas para suavizar suas penas e permitir que seus guerreiros desfrutassem do amor carnal. Desde que, não houvesse disputa entre eles. Se necessitassem brigar por amor, seria somente nos campos de batalha, contra o inimigo, e a favor ao amor a ela que era traduzido como "amor a justiça, a paz e a humanidade".

Porém...

Aqueles três não pensavam como a maioria que colocavam o amor e o respeito à deusa reencarnada acima de tudo. Eles preferiam aproveitar o retorno à vida da melhor forma mundana, favorecendo-se além de tudo, da fama e do status que ostentavam. Afinal, que cavaleiro abaixo deles teria coragem de censurá-los?

E os que regozijavam do mesmo patamar, pouco se importavam.

Afrodite era sempre o menos alcoolizado do grupo, gostava de ficar sóbrio para manter sua imponência e desorientar o que chamava de "plebeus", não só com seu prestígio de poderoso cavaleiro de ouro, mas sim, com sua exuberante beleza. O belo pisciano gostava de se vestir ousadamente para frequentar o bar: a sua túnica era sempre a mais sensual, curta e em um tecido quase transparente. A trança da sandália subia sugestivamente pelas batatas das pernas, apertando sua carne branca, como se estas carregassem o desejo das inúmeras mãos que sonhavam em lhe apalpar. O perfume de rosas que cobria sua pele e seus cabelos volumosos deixava um rastro por onde passava e era ainda mais embriagante que a bebida servida pelo taberneiro. Ele também coloria seus lábios carnudos com um brilho labial incolor no sabor de fruta, que sempre carregava consigo para retocar e manter aquela sensação de lábios umedecidos e prestes a serem tomados durante a noite toda.

Alguns guerreiros, em sua amarga concepção, iam até o lugar somente para poder vislumbrá-lo em toda sua exuberância e fascínio. À noite, alguns mais ousados e encorajados pelo calor da bebida, vinham se ajoelhar e tentar beijar os seus pés, proclamando em alto e bom som o quanto sua beleza era uma dádiva dos deuses. Dite, como era chamado intimamente por seus amigos, entrava em êxtase ao ser tão cortejado e por ter tantos olhares carregados de desejos seguindo-o de uma maneira faminta: aquilo era o alimento necessário para sustentar sua vaidade sempre sedenta e insaciável.

Ele e seus outros dois companheiros de bebida sempre ficavam no balcão do bar, de onde podiam ser vistos e contemplados de todo o vasto salão.

Máscara da Morte, o segundo protagonista da história, era o tipo mais bruto e rústico dos três. Muitas vezes, vinha direto do treino para o bar; não se preocupava em se "emperetecar" como costumava dizer, nem sequer em subir até sua casa para tomar um banho e trocar as vestimentas de treino, que consistiam: na calça de malha justa em tom azul escuro e a camisa tipo bata em um tom branco envelhecido, de manga cavada, onde se via nitidamente amostra seus músculos torneados de tanto treino.

Dizia ele que "cada segundo perdido" era uma caneca a menos de bebida! E chegava ao lugar bem antes do pôr-do-sol, suado, para mostrar que nem todos os guerreiros dourados eram cheio de firulas. O odor que exalava da sua pele ele traduzia como o cheiro de macho predominante da espécie. Aquele que só ficava por cima! No entanto, o "tal macho alfa da espécie" não se importava nem um pouco em ser contraditório, e viver arrastando asa para outros machos.

Sim, Máscara da Morte não era diferente dos "plebeus" e também não resistia aos encantos do majestoso Afrodite, e era no leito da décima segunda casa, que adorava terminar as noitadas de bebedeira. Mas, enquanto permanecia no lugar, se divertia gargalhando alto, principalmente, quando via alguém cair aos pés da sua "Rosa Venenosa" como apelidara Afrodite. "Tenha atitude de macho, homem!", tirava-lhe sarro e chutava a cabeça do infeliz, ainda assim, fazia a questão de bater as suas mãos calejadas de treino nas coxas brancas amostra pelo cruzar de pernas sensual de Dite e alisá-las vulgarmente até por dentro da túnica, subindo e descendo com firmeza, alegando de maneira debochada ao "verme" como nomeava os inferiores, que jamais saberiam o quão boa era a sensação de alisar aquela pele.

O veneno vinha praticamente de ambas as partes.

Falando em veneno, nos remete ao nosso terceiro e último componente desse trio. O não menos peçonhento, belo ou senhor machão: Milo de Escorpião. Milo parecia ser a perfeita junção dos outros dois amigos. O que ele tinha de belo em sua estatura elevada, no porte físico estrutural bem distribuído e trabalhado, na pele morena, nos cabelos ondulados tão cumpridos quanto os de Dite, nos olhos azuis claros e sedutores e nas vestimentas sempre alinhada, tinha também de metido a macho predominante e sedutor. Diferente dos outros dois, Milo era um predador nato. Adorava utilizar-se do fascínio que causava para saciar sua libido, por isso, exibir-se jamais era o suficiente.

Contudo, algo estava começando a entediar este último membro do trio: o findar da noite. Milo não gostava de figura repetida em seu leito, ele ansiava por desafios. Por esse motivo, escolhia sempre uma (ou um) amante diferente pra terminar consigo na cama, por mais que não precisasse se esforçar para tal. Normalmente a escolhida ou o escolhido, sempre acabava lhe dizendo que ansiava muito por aquilo. Foi desta maneira que o pior começara acontecer: estava ficando sem opções e, por isso, recomeçara um ciclo de repetições. Isso o enervava, pois, se saísse mais de uma vez com alguém, este "alguém" queria se impor diante de si, achando que tinham algum vínculo.

Então, decidira que queria ficar com Dite novamente. Conclusão: ele e Máscara acabaram entrando em um atrito feio; algo que Milo realmente não entendera. Afinal, os dois amigos insistiam em dizer que não eram compromissados, mesmo assim, sempre terminavam a noite juntos.

Dite era quem vinha com a mesma desculpa para o fato: ninguém com o nível abaixo do dele, colocaria as mãos — nem outras coisas — sobre ou dentro de si. Ou seja, alguém para merecer tomá-lo só poderia ser um dourado ou acima disso; sendo mais específico: o mestre ou um deus!

Desta maneira, só restava ao belo de olhos e fios azuis piscina, duas alternativas: Máscara e ele próprio, Milo.

Todavia, o Afrodite fora o primeiro amante do Escorpião. Naquela época, os dois ainda eram meros pré-adolescentes de quinze anos; a curiosidade sobressaindo a pouca experiência. Nos seus encontros iniciais, se restringiam apenas aos toques, carícias quase que inocentes. Até que essas foram aumentando e Milo sentia o anseio por mais crescendo incessantemente dentro de si e no meio de suas pernas.

A pele de Afrodite alva como a neve e perfumada como suas rosas envenenadas, atiçara o paladar do Escorpiano que queria, de qualquer forma, saboreá-la. De tanto insistir por tal, um dia conseguiu fazer com que Dite se despisse para si e foi aí que, mesmo sendo um lobo faminto para saborear sua presa, conseguiu comedir o seu anseio e acabou descobrindo que a calma no ato de se "devorar alguém" era a fórmula do bom amante, pois enquanto acariciava, lambia e mordiscava cada centímetro de pele descoberta de Dite, o Pisciano se contorcera tanto que acabara alcançando o orgasmo antes mesmo de chegarem aos finalmente.

Tocado pela libido mundana, Afrodite desejou mais daquelas carícias molhadas e provocantes e, durante muitas e muitas noites se entregou totalmente aos braços de Milo, deixando-se ser conduzido pelos instintos carnais do amigo.

No início, era somente masturbação, mas não demorou muito para ambos aprenderem o caminho completo da luxúria ao perceberem o quanto sentiam prazer com o vai e vem da penetração e com as estocadas profundas. Enfim, conheceram o enlevo surreal do prazer carnal e verdadeiro, e não quiseram parar por aí.

No entanto, quando já não viam mais novidade um no corpo do outro e quando os encontros dos dois já não promoviam tantas faíscas, começaram a perder o encanto, até que decidiram se separarem para procurar prazer em outras camas.

Milo descobriu os encantos e a maciez da carne feminina nos prostíbulos da cidade. Mas as mulheres da vida não fora seus únicos experimentos, caçou ferozmente as mais belas servas do Santuário, até mesmo as virgens destinadas a servirem o grande mestre. Não tinha receio de dizer que era insaciável e que adorava o jogo de seduzir. E se existir alguém que acredita que Milo enjoou do sexo masculino por ter se esbaldado com Afrodite, está enganado! Para Milo, não havia distinção entre sexo e sim: desejo. Se sua presa despertasse em si o interesse, faria de tudo para levá-lo para cama sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas, ele mesmo confessava que não gostava dos homens fedorentos e grosseiros como o Máscara da Morte, preferia os mais jovens, ninfetos, com feições delicadas, corpos esguios e melhor ainda, se tivessem pouca experiência. Assim ele podia, então, ensinar o quão prazeroso era o caminho do sexo, se deliciando ao perceber como esses aprendiam bem. Certos garotos virgens eram os que mais o surpreendiam, pois apesar do medo estampado em suas faces ingênuas — um fator que para o escorpiano era altamente excitante —, quando os possuía com sua virilidade fazendo-os gritar de dor no início, mas de prazer no final, era sempre embalado pelos orgasmos mais intensos.

Quanto às mulheres? Elas não. Não gostava de garotinhas inexperientes e choronas. Preferia muito mais as mulheres com vastas experiências ou pelo menos com o desejo de tê-las. Atacava as virgens destinadas ao mestre, porque elas, na maioria, eram mulheres adultas, conhecedora de seus corpos e loucas por descobrirem os prazeres da vida. Gostava de ser chicoteado com seus longos cabelos, enlaçado com suas grandes pernas torneadas. Sim! Preferia as mulheres altas e com seios fartos, coxas arredondadas e quadris abastados. Adorava afundar as mãos firmes em suas carnes e lhe deixar marcas. Adorava ficar por baixo nessa ocasião, sentir-se todo em volto em suas paredes ardentes.

Milo não tinha medo de confessar: era um amante nato do sexo.

O escorpiano, de repete, voltou a sua realidade: a taberna do Sol que aquela altura da noite já estava fervilhando. Suspirou enfadado, sentindo a falta imensa daquela euforia de suas primeiras noites de orgia.

Ele queria algo novo, arrebatador, intenso! Mas, como não conseguia pensar em nada, apelou para relembrar o doce néctar da Rosa Venenosa, convidando-o para sua cama na noite anterior, foi aí que aconteceu o estranhamento entre Máscara e ele: o bruto canceriano se interpôs entre eles e não aceitou.

Milo ficara furioso, afinal, ninguém ali era de ninguém. Era o lema deles. O próprio Câncer adorava se fartar de qualquer coisa durante a semana, desde que tivesse duas pernas e um orifício onde ele pudesse se enfiar. Seu cardápio não era nada requintado e variava entre aprendizes, a serviçais e até os jovens soldados. Regras impostas pelo governo atual de Atena que proibia relações carnais no período de treinamento e entre seus súditos? Para ele não existia. Ele vivia fornicando em pleno horário de expediente, atrás de qualquer moita. Porém, nos fins de semana, a coisa mudava! Aí ele queria desfrutar de carne luxuosa, leve, riquíssima: carne de peixe.

"Era o fim do mundo!", exclamou Milo, para si mesmo.

Mas, para não perder os companheiros de boemia, o escorpiano abaixou a cabeça e deixou o bendito colega ganancioso se fartar de tanto comer o fruto do mar, e desejou do fundo do seu coração, que ele se engasgasse com as espinhas. Pois, no fim das contas, seu consolo era que Dite para si ainda era uma "figurinha repetida". E, "figurinha repetida" para ele, não completava álbum.

E o Escorpião ansiava por experiências novas.

Foi então que, naquela noite, lhe surgiu uma ideia enquanto via Afrodite erguer seus cabelos azuis piscina para cima e oferecer a nuca acalorada para o Canceriano assoprar e tentar diminuir seu calor. Nesse exato instante, houve um estalo na mente pervertida do escorpião e uma louca e ousada ideia se formou. Após algum tempo insistindo para que os dois parceiros parassem com a "melação" e lhe dessem ouvidos, fizera a eles a proposta de um jogo.

— Não acho que seja prudente — foi a resposta de Afrodite, após ouvir a ideia de Milo.

— Florzinha... — o escorpiano cantarolou debochado.

— Porra! Não fale assim com o Dite, seu Rabo-torto!

— Máscara, menos — o pisciano pediu. — Eu sei me defender — complementou, e voltou-se para o outro colega, no seu outro lado. — E se Atena descobrir?

— Ninguém irá saber se usarmos de cautela — Milo afirmou. — E além de tudo, estou propondo um jogo, e todo jogo tem seus riscos. Isso é que o torna mais empolgante. Se vocês estão com medo... o que posso fazer? — Milo apelou para provocação, erguendo os ombros e as palmas das mãos para cima.

— Seu maledeto, Rabo Torto! Está nos chamando de mari-...

Mas o Cânceriano não terminou a gritaria, pois Dite, que estava no banco entre os dois amigos, pediu de maneira firme:

— Parem! — Ele colocou as mãos, uma em cada peitoral ao seu lado e os empurrou, evitando o maior atrito. — Está cuspido na minha cara, Máscara — resmungou para o colega do lado esquerdo, o qual fez um bico de indignação e voltou para a bebida em seu copo. Em seguida, tornou para o escorpião, tentando mostrar algum interesse naquela ideia, pediu: — Então, me seduza, Milo. Você não é o grande sedutor? Diga-me: quais seriam as regras dessa brincadeira?

— Vamos elaborar as regras — ele disse em tom de empolgação. — Por exemplo, seria interessante levarmos a nossa brincadeira, não como uma mera aposta e sim como um jogo mesmo. Podíamos dividi-lo em três rodadas. A primeira seria de Livre Escolha, cada um de nós escolhe sua própria vítima. A segunda seria por "Indicação", ou seja, cada um de nós escolherá a vítima do outro. A terceira rodada - com certeza a mais emocionante - teria a vítima decidida por sorteio.

— Milo... — o Pisciano sussurrou pensativo, fixando os olhos nos lábios de onde saiam às palavras empolgadas do ex-parceiro de cama. Dite tinha que confessar que quando Milo estava empolgado se tornava mais excitante, pois ele falava com paixão. Então, quis ouvir mais daquela conversa, levantando uma questão: — Três rodadas? Entendi... Mas se um mesmo jogador vencer as duas primeiras, então, a diversão acaba antes do auge?

— Não, Sereio... — Milo sussurrou o apelido de Dite de quando ainda eram companheiros de cama e, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis quase transparentes, seguiu com a explicação: — Atribuiremos ao jogo quesitos e para cada quesito uma pontuação diferenciada. Ao término de cada rodada, faremos a soma dos pontos e então, saberemos quem está liderando a competição, mas não ainda, o vencedor.

— Parece interessante... — Dite respirou pesadamente ao sentir a aproximação de Milo, sua fala mansa e sussurrada, seu olhar que parecia penetrá-lo, acabou não dominando o arrepio que tomou seu corpo e empregou força no cruzar de pernas.

Máscara saiu do banco, com o copo na mão, fazendo os outros dois se afastarem rapidamente e com a brecha aberta entre eles, foi ali mesmo que encostou as costas, exatamente entre Dite e Milo, evitando que continuassem a se aproximar daquele jeito perigoso e voltando a bebericar sua bebida, mostrou interesse na conversa.

— Os tais quesitos se referem a quê exatamente? — perguntou, tomando a atenção dos dois.

Milo afastou o banco um pouco para evitar o cheiro forte que vinha do colega e não deixou de rir de lado ao pensar que o maldito canceriano estava mesmo doente pelo Afrodite. Por isso, aquele jogo viria mesmo a calhar, pois serviria também para afastá-los e que sabe desse jeito, retornariam ao que foram no início: um trio despreocupado em formar vínculos.

— Primeiro quesito poderia ser Agilidade, quem concluir a tarefa em menos tempo ganharia uma determinada quantidade pontos. Segundo quesito, Qualidade. Faremos com que a nossa vítima nos dê uma nota de desempenho. Para isso, é simples. Basta perguntar a este, após o ato, como quem não quer nada: "Em uma escala entre: regular, bom, ótimo e excelente em qual eu estaria?", sendo que cada atribuição, para nós, valerá certa quantidade de pontos. Podemos incluir também, através de sorteio, para tornar cada tarefa mais interessante, um grau de dificuldade. Por exemplo, Grau Leve: Beijo na boca, acompanhado de orgasmo de ambos, através da masturbação. Médio: Beijo na boca, mais orgasmo através de sexo oral de ambas as partes. Avançado: beijo e orgasmo através de penetração.

Tanto Dite quanto Máscara arregalaram os olhos e entreabriram as bocas praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Tinham que confessar que aquele jogo parecia interessante.

— Então é o grau de dificuldade que vai tornar a coisa boa? — Máscara quis ter certeza.

— Exato, meu caro Canceriano! — Milo exclamou, apertando o ombro do homem ao seu lado. - Mas isso ainda não seria o mais interessante, tem outro quesito que gostaria de acrescentar: o nível da vítima.

— Estou sentindo que não vou gostar disso... — Dite resmungou.

— Talvez não, meu Belo. Deixe-me exemplificar. Primeira rodada é Livre escolha. Mesmo com o grau de dificuldade avançado, essa rodada seria mamão com açúcar para qualquer um de nós, afinal, poderíamos escolher alguém aqui mesmo, agora, e todos terminariam a noite vencedores. Mas qual seria a graça disso? Por isso, a ideia do nível. Vamos categorizar através de sorteio o nível da nossa vítima para cada rodada, assim, cada uma delas terá um nível: bronze, prata e ouro... — Animado ao ter toda a atenção dos colegas para si, o escorpião deu continuidade: — Desta forma, na primeira rodada, cada um de nós terá a "Livre Escolha" restrita somente a uma categoria. Se no sorteio eu sair com a categoria "bronze", por exemplo, a minha opção estará restrita somente a um dos cavaleiros do nível bronze. Porém, uma vez que a categoria já saiu para um jogador, ela é eliminada, ou seja, nas outras duas rodadas restarão para mim os níveis prata e ouro.

— Isso não será muito justo comigo! — Afrodite reclamou. — Se for assim, o Máscara e você serão beneficiados já que vocês não se importam de se deitar com qualquer ralé.

— Por isso, Dite, que estou dizendo que é um desafio. Só que, diferente de mim e do Máscara, você tem as pessoas que o idolatram em qualquer categoria, basta estalar os dedos e pronto, qualquer um que desejar vem lamber seus lindos pezinhos. Além do que, será uma jogatina de sorte.

— Qualé, Dite? O Rabo-torto tem razão! Que graça teria se fosse fácil?

Milo franziu as sobrancelhas para Máscara: odiava aquele maldito apelido. Mas, deixou passar já que o Canceriano estava tentando convencer o outro colega.

— Tá, então continua explicando — Dite pediu, fazendo um bico de emburrado, o qual encantou tanto o escorpião, quanto o canceriano. — A primeira rodada já não vai ser tão fácil quanto parece, então, como será a segunda?

— Claro, que eu explico, Sereio...

— Qualé, Rabo-torto? — o Câncer resmungou, batendo a caneca no balcão e encarando Milo com irritação. Já estava ficando mais do que nervoso com o fato de Milo continuar chamando seu amante daquela forma íntima e brega. — Não me respeita, não, porra!

Milo meneou a cabeça negativamente, o que fez o Câncer agarrá-lo pela camisa e erguê-lo. Dite já estava se levantando para impedir mais um início de briga entre eles, quando a observação seguinte do escorpião o fez imaginar que não precisaria intervir.

— Viu porque precisamos desse jogo? Vocês dois já estão parecendo um casalzinho de marido e mulher.

Máscara da Morte ficou encarando os olhos debochados de Milo por um instante, mas não deixou de imaginar que aquilo que ele dizia era verdade: estava começando a ficar patético, tendo ciúmes de outro macho. Assim, soltou da camisa do guardião da Oitava Casa e pediu firmemente:

— Continua explicando essa merda, Rabo-torto! Agora eu vou participar e vou ganhar esse jogo de qualquer jeito!

Era tudo o que Milo queria ouvir, assim, abrindo um grande sorriso, deu continuidade a sua explicação:

— A segunda rodada será Indicação. Essa rodada pode ser a mais complicada, porque cada um de nós irá fazer a escolha para o outro, então é o momento de dificultarmos a situação para o adversário. Porém, o quesito nível pode vir a calhar. Se você, Sereio... — Milo fez questão de fazer uma pausa na fala para olhar a reação do Câncer e comemorou internamente ao perceber que o colega realmente estava firme em sua palavra, pois ele não reagira, então, prosseguiu: - Se você sair com a categoria 'ouro', Dite, você não terá problemas.

— Mas se eu sair com prata e vocês me indicarem o Jamian?

— Shhhhh... Dite! — Câncer esmurrou o balcão, repreendendo o amante. - Fale baixo, porra! O cara tá bebendo lá nos fundos!

O Pisciano olhou por cima do ombro e realmente notou que o domador de corvos estava mesmo presente, entornando canecas e arrotando alto na mesa nos fundos com outros três soldados. Ver aquilo fez suas entranhas embrulharem e a excitação com a história do jogo se esvair.

— Estou desistindo. Nem em sonhos eu me deito com aquilo.

— Porra, Dite! — Desta vez foi Milo quem se exaltou e bateu com o punho fechado no balcão, achava que conseguiria convencer Afrodite com mais facilidade. — Vamos colocar uma carta coringa no jogo então.

— Carta Coringa? — os outros dois questionaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso. Cada jogador receberá uma carta coringa no começo do jogo, e ele escolherá o momento certo em que deverá usá-la. Mas serão apenas três cartas referentes ao "Tempo", "Grau de Dificuldade" e "Nível" e cada um de nós ficará com uma. Exemplificando, se Dite, na segunda rodada Indicação saiu com a categoria "prata", a qual ele tanto teme, e o grau de dificuldade "avançado", ou seja, sexo completo. Então eu, seu adversário conhecedor de suas dificuldades, lhe indico o nosso colega ali nos fundos. Pode parecer fim de jogo para ele, mas a carta coringa "Nível" poderá mudar a categoria de prata para ouro. Se for a "Grau" poderá mudar o grau de Avançado para Leve e se tirar a "Tempo", ele ainda poderá estender o tempo da sua prova para o dobro. Então, Sereio, vai mesmo desistir da brincadeira sem ela começar?

Dite torceu os lábios de um lado a outro, pensativo.

— E qual será o tempo máximo para completar cada rodada?

— Acho que o prazo máximo de uma semana está de bom tamanho para nós.

— Você não está esquecendo-se de algo importante não, Milo? — Máscara chamou atenção do escorpiano para si. — Como iremos provar quem terminou primeiro e se fez mesmo o que deveria fazer?

— Filme caseiro — ele respondeu, categoricamente.

— Quê?

— Só precisaremos de uma câmera instalada em um lugar estratégico do nosso quarto.

— Mas acho que seria interessante se tivesse um juiz — Dite sugeriu. — Alguém imparcial, para fazer análises e distribuir os pontos de forma correta.

— Não é uma má ideia — Milo concordou. — A cena poderia ser filmada e a fita entregue ao juiz da competição que analisaria e verificaria se a gravação é valida. No fim de semana, nos uniremos pra assistirmos todos os filmezinhos e seria revelada a pontuação que cada um obteve. Mas o problema é: quem seria esse juiz?

— Eu.

Os três se sobressaltaram e voltaram seus olhos ao mesmo tempo ao ouvirem a voz grave, mas evidentemente feminina, que vinha de uma pessoa encapuzada, bebendo do outro lado do balcão.

— Quem...

— Ver dois homens juntos é um fetiche altamente excitante — a voz respondeu cortando a fala Milo e depois de dar uma alta risada, esta concluiu: — Acho que vou me divertir muito analisando esses filminhos.

Não precisavam de mais detalhes. Pela voz e risada cínica que ouviram após aquela afirmação, o trio já imaginava quem era a única amazona que se atrevia a frequentar aquele lugar.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Absoluta — ela reafirmou. — Eu quero ficar encarregada de receber e assistir esse material. Mas, para não causar nenhum tipo de fraude, como o Peixe colocou tão bem, ou tentativa de intercepção da entrega pelos demais, o ponto de entrega do material de cada um será aqui na taberna todos os dias, sempre ao pôr-do-sol. O prazo é de uma semana, certo?

— Isso mesmo... — Milo assentiu.

— Eu vou consultar todo o material no mesmo dia que eu receber, caso eu perceba alguma irregularidade e ainda esteja no prazo de entrega, irei contatá-los e avisar sobre o problema e assim, terão tempo de corrigi-lo. Quanto as câmeras, eu posso cuidar disso também, graças a senhorita Kido, temos um sistema de monitoramento interno instalado no Santuário agora, em outras palavras: eu conheço a pessoa responsável pelo monitoramente e posso pedir para que ele instale as câmeras de maneira imperceptível em seus quartos. O que me dizem?

— E vai fazer tudo isso em troca de quê, Shaina? - o câncer perguntou sem se preocupar em chamar a amazona pelo nome, o que a irritou bastante.

— Não fale meu nome, seu estúpido!

— Porca Miséria!

— Me chamou do quê?

— Parem! — Milo interrompeu e, voltando para mulher de capuz, elucidou: — Está claro, ela vai fazer por puro prazer, como já explicou, não é mesmo, minha querida Rainha das Cobras?

— Não venha com esse seu repertório de Don Juan barato pra cima de mim, Milo! — a mulher o cortou imediatamente. Apesar de apreciar os dotes masculinos do Escorpião, a Amazona de Ophiuchus não apreciava nada seus cortejos enjoativos. — Guarde sua lábia para o desafio, sabe que comigo isso não é necessário. E vou fazer por prazer sim, mas o prazer maior será o de quebrar as regras feitas por aquela...

— Já entendemos. — foi Afrodite que interrompeu desta vez. - Melhor parar por aqui antes que blasfêmias comecem a sair desta língua ferina, não é? Já estão combinados os honorários da juíza, então... Milo, você não está esquecendo-se de nada não? O que o vencedor vai levar se ganhar essa disputa?

De repente, a questão de Afrodite fez um silêncio se instaurar entre os quatros. Milo tinha pensado em tudo, menos no prêmio. Na realidade, para ele, o prêmio era simplesmente ser considerado o melhor, além de se extasiar com o prazer da disputa.

— Posso sugerir algo? — a amazona interferiu, mais uma vez.

— Já que se meteu o suficiente... — Dite revirou os olhos, comandando: — Diga.

— Vou ignorar sua grosseria, Afrodite, já que estou tentando ajudar.

— Desembucha, logo! — pediu o Italiano, também impaciente.

— Os dois perdedores poderiam realizar um desejo do vencedor — ela sugeriu de uma vez.

Não foi preciso uma resposta, o sorriso cúmplice que os três trocaram selou aquela noite de verão escaldante em Atenas. Os três combinaram que o jogo começaria na próxima sexta-feira. Assim, eles teriam o fim de semana todo para agirem, além de tempo durante aquela semana para que as câmeras fossem instaladas em seus quartos.

No fim da noite, todos resolveram seguir para suas casas. Máscara pensava que a limitação do âmbito do seu quarto para concepção do ato sexual é que seria o problema. Seus amantes, exceto Dite, tinham medo da Quarta Casa, mesmo depois dela ter sido purificada por Atena. Mas, a regra do jogo não especificava que fosse necessariamente o quarto o local do ato, e sim, que o filme caseiro estivesse regular. Desta forma, nem que fizesse diante das câmeras de um supermercado e depois roubasse as fitas de segurança para entregar a Shaina, daria um jeito de cumprir cada rodada com êxito.

Sorriu de canto, ao pensar naquilo, olhando o cabelo esvoaçante de Dite que caminhava sensualmente à sua frente. Precisava vencer, pois queria fazer Milo engolir o que dissera no bar: que Dite e ele estavam parecendo um casal, quando no fundo, ele estava se remoendo de inveja por não ter o privilégio que tinha. No momento em que Shaina sugeriu a realização do desejo, pensou em algo muito interessante para poder se vingar de venenoso Escorpião.

Para Dite, seu receio maior referente ao jogo era ter que sucumbir diante de um ser inferior. Por isso, teria que se apegar a sorte para vencer. Contudo, já havia decidido, se a coisa ficasse complexa demais, não cumpriria a tarefa e perderia a rodada. Afinal, perder significava sucumbir aos desejos e caprichos de um dos dois homens que mais lhe excitavam naquele mundo carnal. Assim, de acordo com o seu ponto de vista, não sairia perdedor daquela disputa.

Milo sorria internamente, caminhando ao lado de Shaina. Estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Havia criado um jogo excitante e perigoso, e mal conseguia conter a euforia de iniciar aquela disputa. Mas, de repente, a voz da mulher que também já estivera em seu leito muitas vezes, perguntou-lhe algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

— Não tem medo de ser castigado? — Ela pronunciou-se em tom baixo, para que os outros dois não ouvissem.

— Está brincando, Shaina? A excitação do perigo é que torna o clima do jogo prazeroso.

— Não estou falando disso, idiota!

— Então, do quê?

Ela suspirou.

— Nada.

— Qual é, Shaina? Agora fiquei curioso, diz logo!

— Esqueça, Milo! Um idiota como você só saberá o perigo verdadeiro deste jogo quando estiver diante dele — ela comentou, dando um salto e elevando-se para uma pilha de pedras, na direção onde o sol começava a nascer delineando com um facho dourado as montanhas. — Vejo vocês na largada! — ela se despediu, desaparecendo em seguida.

Os outros dois acenaram, mas Milo ficou desconfiado com aquele comentário da amazona.

"O que será que essa cobra quis dizer com 'verdadeiro perigo deste jogo'...?"

Continua...

**Notas do capítulo: **

**Acrópole de Atenas** é a mais conhecida e famosa das acrópoles da Grécia. É uma colina rochosa de topo plano com 150 metros de altura do nível do mar, em Atenas, capital da Grécia, e abriga algumas das mais famosas edificações do mundo antigo, como o Partenon e o Erecteion. (Fonte: Wikipédia). Obs.: Lembrando-os que a Taverna Pôr-do-sol é totalmente fictícia. Não faço a mínima ideia se existe comércio real no local.


	2. Dando as Cartas

**Capítulo II**

**Dando as cartas, a primeira rodada vai começar!**

Os preparativos para o jogo estavam quase prontos. O chefe do monitoramento do Santuário - amigo de Shaina - fez todo o trabalho de instalação das câmeras às espreitas e durante a noite; tudo para não levantar suspeitas. Em troca do "favor" ele seria retribuído quando precisasse.

Para melhor aproveitamento dos apostadores, o monitorador instalou câmeras não só nos quartos, mas também nos banheiros das suítes, salas de estar; jantar, e cozinhas. Afrodite pediu duas câmeras extras em seu jardim – já que era o lugar que mais passava o tempo, quanto ao Máscara da Morte, este quis uma câmera portátil e de fácil camuflagem, montagem e manuseio. Milo foi o único que não pediu câmeras extras porque na realidade, ele já dispunha de alguns aparelhos: uma câmera de mão e outra normal, que ele deixava montada sobre um tripé escondida dentro de um dos compartimentos do seu armário de roupas, o qual usava para fazer seus filminhos caseiros, caso o parceiro com quem estivesse, topasse a "brincadeira", como ele costumava nomear seu hobby pervertido.

Todos os aparelhos de filmagens instalados foram interligados ao servidor na Sala do Sistema de Monitoramento do Santuário, claro que para visualizar as imagens enviadas daquelas câmeras seria necessária uma senha a qual só o amigo de Shaina dispunha. Quando os competidores tivessem cumprido a prova, só precisariam ligar para o chefe da monitoração e informar o dia, o horário, a casa e o cômodo em que tudo acontecera, que ele se encarregaria do restante: ir até o servidor, passar a gravação para uma fita VHS e, em seguida, entregá-la ao jogador que, na sequência, faria a entrega à juíza.

Desta forma, o tão chegado dia da largada chegou. Shaina finalizava os preparativos no sótão da Taberna do Sol, onde era adega do bar e onde seria o ponto de encontro do grupo. Em um quadro negro que a amazona de cobra dispusera na parede, ela desenhou três tabelas, cada uma referente a uma rodada.

Na primeira tabela, havia o título "Livre Escolha", na segunda "Indicação" e a terceira e última "Rodada da Sorte", que seria realizada através de sorteio. Voltando a primeira tabela, logo abaixo havia a primeira coluna "Apostadores" com o nome dos três, um em baixo do outro, por ordem alfabética, ou seja, o primeiro da lista era o de "Afrodite", o segundo do "Máscara da Morte" e o terceiro "Milo".

Na sequência, vinham as colunas que seriam preenchidas através de sorteio. A primeira "Grau de Dificuldade" definiria se o desafio a ser cumprido seria: Leve (beijo na boca + orgasmo através de masturbação), Médio (beijo na boca + orgasmo através de sexo oral) ou Avançado (Beijo na boca e orgasmo + orgasmo através de penetração). Na segunda coluna seriam colocados os níveis "Bronze", "Prata" ou "Ouro". Na terceira, seria escrito o nome de cada vítima, referente ao nível sorteado. Na última coluna referente aos sorteios, a carta coringa de cada um.

A tabela ainda não terminava ali, depois dos parâmetros que seria definido por sorteio, vinham as colunas de "Resultados da Rodada", onde seria marcado: o tempo que cada um levou para completar a prova, ou seja, em qual dia o desafio foi cumprido e os pontos adquiridos naquele quesito. A segunda coluna seria marcada: a "Qualidade", ou melhor, o desempenho do apostador em cada tarefa, e se o encontro havia sido na opinião da vítima "Satisfatório/Regular", "Bom", "Ótimo" ou "Excelente", e a quantidade de pontos referentes a cada resposta. Por último a coluna "Grau de dificuldade" onde ficará o multiplicador dos pontos. Por exemplo, se a primeira rodada o grau sorteado do primeiro apostador é "Leve", o multiplicador de pontos dele será o denominador "2" ou seja, se ele conseguir no total 200 pontos na prova, esses pontos serão multiplicados por dois e o resultado final da rodada deste jogador será 400 pontos. Se for "Médio" o multiplicador será "4" e se for Avançado o multiplicador será "6". Ainda existe a pontuação bônus de cada categoria que se somará ao valor final: 500 pontos para quem cumprir a prova com um cavaleiro de bronze, 700 pontos categoria prata, e 1000 pontos ouro.

Shaina terminara a explicação e repousara a régua que usava para apontar os detalhes no quadro negro sobre a mesa, então, voltou-se para os três pares de olhos azuis, cada um em uma variação diferente, que estavam fixos nela.

— Como essa primeira rodada é de livre escolha não precisaremos usar aquele quadro. — ela apontou para outro cartaz na parede onde ela havia relacionado e enumerado todos os guerreiros do Santuário por categoria. — Assim, vamos direto para o sorteio do "Nível" e do "Grau de dificuldade" e assim, vocês poderão fazer suas escolhas. Como o Afrodite é o primeiro da lista, por favor, faça a gentileza.

O pisciano suspirou, descruzou as pernas e, após jogar os cabelos azuis-piscina, que estavam nos ombros, para trás, levantou-se com o chamado e parou ao lado de Shaina, olhando para o globo de sorteio.

— Onde conseguiu isso? — ele perguntou curioso.

— Peguei emprestado com o seminarista na igreja do vilarejo. De vez em quando eles promovem Bingos para arrecadar dinheiro para capela. Mas, como eles não iriam ocupar por esses dias, eu peguei emprestado. — ela explicou, mostrando as bolinhas de número "um", "dois" e "três" e colocando-as dentro do globo. — Nesse primeiro sorteio as bolinhas vão ajudar a definir o grau, 'Um' se refere ao grau 'Leve' e assim segue a sequência. No segundo sorteio, elas irão nos ajudar a definir a categoria das vítimas, ou seja: bronze, prata ou ouro. No terceiro sorteio as cartas coringas: Tempo, Nível e Grau. Pode girar o Globo e retirar a primeira bolinha, Afrodite. Depois de ver o número, recoloque-a no globo e a vez é a do seguinte, no caso, o Máscara.

Seguindo as instruções de Shaina, o sorteio terminou rapidamente.

— Bem, já temos os parâmetros dessa primeira rodada. De acordo com o quadro, Peixes, o grau do seu desafio será o Médio, ou seja, você deverá beijar sua vítima na boca e os dois, ou só a vítima, deverá chegar ao orgasmo através do sexo oral. O nível do cavaleiro que você deverá escolher é ouro e a sua carta coringa é a "Tempo". Quem é o seu escolhido? — ela perguntou, acrescentando em seguida: — Lembrando-o que não pode ser o Milo, nem o Máscara, nem o cavaleiro de Áries, porque ele não se encontra no Santuário no momento.

— Eu já sei... — o Pisciano suspirou. Na realidade, ele já tinha alguém em mente e sem maiores rodeio, anunciou: — Saga.

— O mestre? — Máscara se sobressaltou.

— Você queria que eu escolhesse quem? O Touro? — ele perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura e fechando os olhos, determinado. — O Saga é um cavaleiro de ouro como nós. Além do mais, ele é... perfeito.

Ao ouvir aquilo o canceriano fechou a expressão, mostrando-se claramente emburrado. Por um segundo sentiu vontade de matar Milo por ter sugerido aquele jogo estúpido, no entanto, não podia ficar reclamando; já havia aceitado o desafio, e sorrindo para a tabela onde estava seus dados, ele anunciou seu escolhido antes, mesmo de Shaina lhe perguntar.

— Eu vou escolher o Misty, já que saí com a categoria prata e o melhor nível desse jogo.

— O Misty? — Afrodite virou seus olhos azuis incrédulo para Máscara. — Você o anunciou tão rápido que parecia que já o tinha em mente há séculos!

— Ué, Rosa? Vai me dizer que não está todo animadinho pra brincar com o mestre?

— Vocês dois nos poupem da briguinha de casal — Milo os interrompeu. — Estão sendo patéticos.

— Já que adentrou a conversa, é a sua vez, Milo — Shaina chamou atenção dele. — Nível bronze, grau leve, quem vai ser?

Milo pensou por alguns instantes, olhando para o cartaz ao lado onde estava descrito os nomes dos cavaleiros de bronze. Não tinha muitas escolhas, afinal, sete dos dez guerreiros de bronze não estavam no Santuário. Cinco deles ficavam na fundação do avô adotivo da reencarnação de Atena; Shiryu, apesar de fazer visitas frequentes ao Santuário, no momento estava nos Cinco Picos na China e Ikki, desaparecido como de costume. Assim, restava a ele Seiya, Shun e Hyoga...

De repente, pensar naquele último nome fizeram os olhos azuis do escorpiano brilharem, o rapaz loiro estava no Santuário treinando com seu vizinho de casa. Já havia lutado com Hyoga; também doara sangue para restaurar a armadura de Cisne, além de ele ser pupilo do seu melhor amigo, Camus de Aquário... Na realidade, pensar no amigo de templo o desmotivou um pouco, fazendo-o até sentir certo frio nas entranhas, com certeza absoluta, Camus não gostaria nada de saber que queria molestar o seu pupilo, contudo, o nível do desafio era leve e o Aquariano não precisava ficar sabendo.

— Complicado, Milo? — Shaina cruzou os braços no peito e passou a bater o salto alto no piso de rocha, esperando, evidentemente impaciente.

— Claro que não! — ele respondeu rapidamente. — Só estou fazendo algumas análises antes de definir minha escolha. Isso é um jogo, não é?

— Escolha logo! — Máscara esturrou.

— Hyoga. — ele respondeu de uma vez, fazendo o trio o olhar com estranhamento. — O que foi?

— Para mim, nada de errado. — Shaina descruzou os braços e caminhou até a lousa para fazer a anotação do nome escolhido. — Mas já vou avisando: é a primeira escolha que vale, você não pode mais mudar — ela o lembrou, terminando de escrever o nome rapaz loiro no quadro.

— Mas o que é que tem de errado com a minha escolha?

— Você poderia ter escolhido o Shun, oras! — Máscara elucidou, com um sorriso aberto no rosto, ao pensar que o aprendiz de Shaka ficaria livre pra ser dele em alguma das rodadas seguintes. — Afinal, ele é o tipo cordeirinho inocente o qual caras como você, estilo Lobo-mal, adoram papar. Mas, não... Você escolheu o pupilo do Camus! O garoto é como se fosse a filha dele! Vai mesmo pegar a filha do seu melhor amigo? — o canceriano fez questão de debochar, gargalhando alto.

— Agora ele vai — Shaina afirmou. Ignorando a expressão pensativa de Milo. — Regras são regras e a escolha está feita.

— Eu não estava pensando em mudar, minha cara.

— Certo. Alguém vai utilizar a carta coringa nesta rodada? Fora a "Tempo" do Afrodite, Máscara pode mudar o "Nível" com a sua e o Milo o "Grau".

— Eu já estou no Grau mais leve, então, está de bom tamanho — o escorpiano explicou. — O Hyoga pode ser difícil, mas essa é a intenção do jogo: novos desafios. Quero saber até onde sou capaz de seduzir.

— Falou o Don Rabo-torto! Ha, ha, ha!

— Vai para o inferno, Máscara...

— Então, se estamos acertados, vamos começar logo de uma vez!

— A largada vai ser agora. — Shaina olhou o relógio e marcou o horário no quadro. — Quem entregar o desafio até amanhã ao pôr-do-sol aqui na taberna, ganhará 200 pontos, no segundo dia 180 pontos, no terceiro 150, no quarto 130, no quinto 120 e no sexto: 100. Do primeiro ao último dia existe uma diferença significativa de 100 pontos. Lembrando-os que quem não cumprir dentro do prazo, não irá pontuar no primeiro quesito "Tempo", mas se entregar após a data, poderá concorrer com a qualidade. Querem dizer alguma coisa?

Os três balançaram a cabeça negativamente, os ares pensativos e as mentes em suas vítimas. Assim, Shaina deu a largada.

— Então, boa sorte a todos e a primeira rodada está valendo. Que vença o melhor!

O trio desapareceu em um piscar de olhos e amazona de Ophiuchus sorriu, mal podia esperar para ver os primeiros resultados e também, saber até onde eles conseguiriam jogar, sem se machucarem.

**...**

**Máscara x Misty**

Máscara da Morte foi o primeiro a cumprir o desafio e no primeiro dia. Talvez, por pura sorte, naquela sexta à noite, após os sorteios, ao subir para o bar para perguntar ao Mouses onde ele poderia encontrar o loiro, Cavaleiro de Prata de Lagarto, viu na mesa dos colegas o próprio, sentado de pernas cruzadas e com um ar enfadado, enquanto os outros dois amigos gargalhavam e entornavam uma caneca atrás da outra.

Máscara acabou sorrindo de canto. Sabia que Misty não bebia e, por isso, era raro vê-lo ali. No entanto, imaginara o motivo que o trouxera ali: cruzara com Asterion durante a manhã e ele lhe dissera que era aniversário do Mouses, isso significava basicamente que os três amigos estavam ali comemorando.

"Sou mesmo um cara de sorte", ele pensou, chegando à mesa do grupo e puxando uma cadeira de outra mesa, virando-a ao contrário e acomodando-se do lado do guerreiro de Baleia.

— É seu aniversário, né, Mouses? — perguntou em um misto de afirmação, já dando tapas fortes nas costas do grandalhão. — Parabéns, camarada! Vou pagar a próxima rodada.

— Pôxa, Máscara! Obrigado! — o aniversariante comemorou, com lágrimas cintilando nas margens dos olhos devido à sensibilidade aflorada por causa da bebedeira. — Que bacana! E o Misty vive dizendo que os cavaleiros de ouro são insensíveis e não gostam de se misturar.

O cavaleiro de lagarto arregalou os olhos, dando um pisão no pé do amigo por de baixo da mesa e o advertindo entre dentes cerrados:

— Cale a boca, idiota.

— Você não pensa isso, né, Misty? — o câncer perguntou, apanhando a caneca que o taberneiro havia acabado de colocar à sua frente e erguendo-a a altura da sua boca, mantendo os olhos firmes nos azuis tão claros de Misty. "Tão belos quantos os de Dite", ele pensou, e então, complementou, ao ver que ele havia até suspendido a respiração: — Ou se não... vou ser obrigado a desfazer esse engano e fazê-lo pensar diferente... — piscou, observando o rosto do outro se avermelhar. Em seguida, elevou a caneca no alto e propôs um brinde, gritando: — Buon compleanno! Salute!

— Saúde! — foi acompanhado pelos outros dois.

Enquanto Misty só continuou observando em silêncio, bebericando seu suco de Damasco. Sentindo um estranho tremor lhe formigar a virilha ao ter sua vaidade enaltecida ao sentir os olhos cobiçadores de um dourado sobre si.

No fim da noite, Máscara arremetia com tanta ferocidade para dentro do loiro que ele gemia despudoradamente fazendo o dourado querer atravessá-lo com suas estocadas. Não fora difícil convencê-lo à acompanhar até sua casa no final da noite, já que os outros dois ficaram pelo caminho de tão bêbados que estavam.

— Isso mesmo. Grite. É desse jeito que eu gosto. – Máscara pedia, agarrando nos cabelos loiros e puxando-os para trás, fazendo o loiro expor mais o pescoço para ele lamber, enquanto continuava se movendo.

— Ah! Ah! Ah...! Eu... vou enlouquecer! — Misty gritava entrecortado, virando o rosto de um lado para o outro, agarrado com as pernas no quadril do homem sobre si, os dedos dos pés todos contorcidos, denunciando o ápice que estava chegando. — Nunca... imaginei que... Ahh... você fosse atraído por mim... Máscara...

— Como não, Misty? — o outro falou, as costas suadas, sentindo que o orgasmo estava chegando novamente. — Com essa carinha de boneca? Quem não cairia por seus encantos? Agora diz, tá gostando, tá?

— Ahh! Se estou? Você é maravilhoso... Ahh!

— Regular, bom, ótimo, excelente? — ele incitou-o a lhe dar a avaliação.

— Mais do que excelente, muito mais... eu vou gozar de novo! — ele anunciou, retesando as coxas e torcendo ainda mais os dedos dos pés gritou alto: — Annnnnnnn!

Após dar mais algumas estocadas, estas dificultadas pelas paredes contraídas do outro, Máscara também foi embalado pelo tremor do orgasmo. Em seguida, atestou, ainda arfante, após passar a mão pela face suada de Misty e retirar os fios que lhe grudavam no rosto, recebendo dele um olhar satisfeito:

— É só a terceira vez de hoje, meu caro... A madrugada ainda é uma criança.

Shaina desligou a fita e a televisão, umedecendo a língua com os lábios. Então, pegou sua máscara que havia deixado de lado na mesa. Não precisava ver mais nada, já tinha absoluta certeza que Máscara havia conseguido os pontos máximos em todos os quesitos naquela primeira rodada, enquanto os outros dois já haviam perdido pontos por não conseguirem concluir a prova no primeiro dia.

**...**

**Afrodite x Saga**

Afrodite sabia que o seu primeiro desafio não era tão simples. Saga detinha o maior status no Santuário depois da deusa Atena. Porém, ele era o único, depois de Máscara e Milo, com quem já tinha tido algo antes. Apesar de ter ciência que fora um caso que ocorrera quando ele estava possuído por sua outra personalidade, aquela mais psicótica e doente. Mesmo assim, iria apelar para aquelas lembranças.

Na mesma noite, depois de sair do bar, foi até o salão principal do Santuário para tentar sua primeira investida, mas para sua decepção — mas não surpresa — Saga estava ocupado em uma reunião com Atena e o líder de tropas, Aiolia de Leão. Por isso, decidiu tentar no outro dia, pois sabia quando ele tinha aquele tipo de reunião, não havia horário certo para terminar.

— Quer que eu deixe um recado que o senhor esteve procurando-o? — o empregado perguntou-lhe com o rosto corado e os olhos baixos. Provavelmente, encabulado com a beleza do guerreiro dourado.

"Milo estava certo", o pisciano pensou. Tinha pessoas que o desejava em todos os níveis, desde a ralé, aos mais ilustres. "Não tenho porque me preocupar tanto com Saga".

— Diga-lhe apenas que eu o estive procurando... — resolveu deixar o recado. — Mas faça-o em particular, não diante da deusa. É um assunto que diz respeito a ele e a mim.

— Darei o recado, senhor! — o guarda bateu continência, mantendo a mão em riste na testa e os olhos agora voltados para o teto, como se encarar o guerreiro de peixes, fosse proibido.

Afrodite assentiu, com estranhamento, franzindo suas finas sobrancelhas para o rapaz que parecia extremamente nervoso. Teve a impressão de que já vira o rosto daquele guarda em algum lugar e, por um instante, imaginou que talvez fosse um dos seus admiradores da Taberna. Assim, resolveu tirar a dúvida:

— Você... Não foi a taberna hoje, foi?

O rapaz, que deveria ter em torno dos vinte e dois anos arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios surpresos com aquele questionamento. Nunca imaginara que em sua existência um guerreiro como aquele - contemplado por ser o mais belo de todos e ainda componente da elite dourada do Santuário - se lembraria do seu rosto. Ainda mais nervoso e gaguejante tentou respondê-lo:

— É- é- o- o- me- me- meu plan- plantão hoje, se- senhor.

— Hm...

Dite resmungou em resposta e, após dar um sorriso de lado, deu as costas para o rapaz jogando os cabelos para trás e fazendo seu perfume de rosas impregnar o ar e adentrar diretamente nas narinas do jovem que quase não conseguiu manter-se em pé, tão grande era o tremor em suas pernas. Após a saída do guerreiro, este ainda ficou sonhando com aquele encontro inesperado. O ser que sempre admirara anonimamente naquele bar, havia falado consigo e ainda havia lhe reconhecido?

— Pelos deuses, ele é ainda mais divino de perto! — o homem caiu de joelhos no chão, tentando acalmar o nervosismo apertando a camisa em seu peito e confessando para si mesmo: — Meu coração parece que vai sair do peito... Eu sei que meus amigos dizem que ele é um guerreiro frio e perigoso, mas... eu correria o risco feliz se pudesse uma única vez na vida tocar sua pele... Ele me reconheceu! Eu mal posso esperar para contar para Mekias e o Daeru!

— O que está fazendo no chão, soldado? — Aiolia perguntou, assim que a porta do salão do mestre se abriu.

— Nada, capitão! — ele levantou-se imediatamente, se pondo em riste. — Eu achei que tivesse visto um... rato...

— Não saia da sua posição de guarda jamais, soldado. Esse salão deve ser vigiado como se fosse um tesouro supremo.

— Sim, senhor!

— Alguém apareceu?

— Na verdade, uma pessoa à procura do grande mestre.

— Quem?

— A pessoa pediu para que eu me reportasse diretamente ao Grande Mestre.

— Mas eu sou o seu capitão e exijo...

— Aiólia, chega... — a voz imponente de Saga se fez audível de dentro do salão. — Deixe o jovem entrar e me passar o recado e pode se retirar por hoje.

— Sim, meu mestre. — o cavaleiro dourado de Leão fez uma mesura para porta aberta, então saiu, após olhar com o estranhamento para o soldado que passou por si em uma marcha mecânica. Também notou que ele estava com o rosto suado, o que lhe remetia a nervosismo. Achou estranho, mas se retirou.

Dentro do salão, o mestre perguntou:

— Quem esteve a minha procura, Conan?

O rapaz que havia adentrado o salão do mestre se ajoelhou diante do trono onde ele estava sentado com a máscara que encobria seu rosto. Ele estava sozinho, Atena, provavelmente, já havia se retirado para seu templo que ficava atrás do salão do grande mestre.

— O senhor Afrodite, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, Vossa Alteza. Ele pediu para avisar que precisa lhe falar.

— Disse do que se tratava?

— Apenas que era para lhe dar o recado em particular.

— Hm... — o mestre resmungou e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, o que fez o nervosismo do rapaz aumentar. Estava receoso que seus pensamentos pudessem ser ouvidos e que o mestre descobrisse sua perversão. Mas, de repente, a voz do homem mais imponente do Santuário, lhe falando calmamente, fez seu receio se esvair: — Amanhã cedo, Conan, quando estiver saindo do plantão. Passe em Peixes e diga ao Afrodite que irei tomar café na casa dele e então conversaremos. Já que durante o restante do dia e parte da noite, estarei sobrecarregado de afazeres novamente.

— Sim, meu senhor!

— Pode se retirar.

O rapaz se levantou, fez uma reverência e saiu da sala.

...

Na manhã seguinte, o domingo amanhecera com um sol escaldante, Dite se banhava no lago do jardim lateral da Décima Segunda casa, quando ouviu chamados de dentro da sua casa.

— Estou aqui fora! — respondeu.

O soldado Conan seguiu a voz e atravessou os cômodos, transpassando por uma porta que dava a um local reservado. Seu coração já palpitava desenfreado em pensar que iria rever Afrodite de perto em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Entrou no jardim e prendeu totalmente a respiração ao ver o cavaleiro no pequeno lago artificial daquele local...

"Sem roupas...?"

Ele queria, mas não foi capaz de mover os olhos que se paralisaram no pisciano, que agora lhe sorria enviesado.

— Tem um recado para mim?

O rapaz só conseguiu balançar a cabeça em resposta.

— E qual é?

— O... Me- me- mest-... — Conan não conseguiu, pois de repente um branco atingiu sua mente e não foi capaz de se lembrar do que o mestre lhe pedira pra dizer. Ele só conseguia olhar para a água cristalina, que movia devagar, as várias pétalas de rosas e o corpo totalmente nu de Afrodite abaixo dela.

— Está querendo perder seus olhos, soldado?

A pergunta de Dite, falada daquela forma — em um sussurro — fez o rapaz voltar a si imediatamente.

— Perdão, meu senhor! — ele gritou, ajoelhando-se e fixando seus olhos no chão. Havia feito uma besteira. Sabia que não se deveria olhar diretamente para um daqueles cavaleiros, muito menos se ele estiver naquelas condições. — Eu não tive a inten- intenção, meu senhor! Juro! Perdoe-me.

— Ainda está aqui, Conan? — agora fora a voz do mestre em suas costas que fez o rapaz se sobressaltar.

— Mestre?

— Pode ir.

— Mas, o senhor Afrodi-... Digo...

— Está cansado por ter passado a noite em vigia, soldado. Não se preocupe com o Peixes. Vá descansar.

— Sim, mestre! — ele levantou-se batendo continência e então se retirou às pressas.

— Até mais, Conan. — Afrodite fez questão de se despedir, acenando para o rapaz que ficou ainda mais vermelho.

O grande mestre retirou a máscara, fazendo seus longos cabelos azuis emoldurarem seu rosto, e a depositou sobre uma das mesas de Jardim de Peixes, a qual tinha um guarda-sol ao centro e aonde havia uma cesta com frutas, pães e suco sobre ela. Apanhou uma maçã e a mordeu, após puxar a pequena cadeira e se acomodar diante do lago artificial, admirando o Cavaleiro de Peixes, que não se movera.

— Queria me ver?

— Mais do que só ver... — foi direto.

O mestre, agora sem a imponência da sua máscara, olhou seriamente nos olhos de Afrodite. Não podia negar que tiveram algo no passado, mesmo que sua personalidade estivesse deturpada. Lembrava-se muito bem de como era fácil se perder naquela beleza tão embriagante. Até sentia pena do pobre rapaz que deixou o lugar, porém... as coisas haviam mudado.

— Afrodite...

— "Dite", Saga. — o pisciano o corrigiu.

— Reserve a forma íntima de tratamento para os seus amantes.

Aquela frase fez o sorriso nos lábios do pisciano se esvanecer rapidamente. O olhar sério de Saga também o incomodava bastante. Pelo que percebera, não seria tão fácil como imaginava. Mas, não iria desistir sem tentar: ficou de pé no lago, expondo seu corpo agora molhado e cheio de pétalas de rosas.

— Está um calor terrível. Entre e se banhe comigo. — Afrodite o convidou diretamente, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Mas Saga, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, manteve-se no mesmo lugar, apenas avaliando seu cavaleiro, cuidadosamente.

— Era só isso que queria? — o mestre perguntou, devolvendo a fruta mordida de volta ao cesto e se levantando. Após apanhar sua máscara, seguiu de volta por onde havia entrado. — Eu tenho muito que fazer como mestre desse Santuário, Peixes. Não tome meu precioso tempo.

— Espere, Saga! — o guerreiro de peixes se desesperou, saindo do lago e se aproximando do mestre, segurando seu pulso e impedindo-o de recolocar a máscara. — Você não pode simplesmente me ignorar! — falou nervoso. — Já ficamos juntos muitas vezes e...

— Está faltando homem em seu leito?

A pergunta fez Dite olhá-lo espantado.

— Não é isso...

— Afrodite... — o mestre se desfez do agarre do pisciano em seu pulso e segurou com aquela mesma mão a face dele fortemente, fazendo-o olhar dentro dos seus olhos, para entender claramente o que iria dizer. — Eu estava possuído por uma entidade maligna. Aquele que o desejava não era eu. O mestre desse lugar é um homem que idolatra apenas sua deusa e que repudia certos tipos de comportamento por parte dos seus cavaleiros. Não sei por que diabos você decidiu me procurar, mas seja qual for, esqueça-o. — Saga deu sua fala por encerrada e afastou Afrodite com um empurrão que o fez andar para trás e adentrar novamente no pequeno lago.

Enraivecido e com a face toda ruborizada por ter sido rejeitado, Dite crispou os punhos, não medindo as ofensas que saíram da sua boca sem pensar, direcionadas ao homem mais imponente do Santuário que se afastava vagarosamente.

— Desgraçado! Como ousa a me rejeitar assim? Eu sou o homem mais belo do mundo! Não interessa se foi uma entidade maligna ou não! Era o seu corpo me possuindo, eram as suas mãos me tocando e era a sua boca que quase me engolia! Está ouvindo, Saga!

O mestre se deteve na saída, somente para repor a máscara. Dite sentiu um deslocar de ar e um golpe o jogou para cima, fazendo-o cair na água. O sangue que saiu da sua boca tingiu o límpido lago com um facho vermelho.

— Ouse a gritar essas bobeiras novamente e verá do que sou realmente capaz, Afrodite. Não brinque comigo.

O golpe na velocidade da luz havia pegado o cavaleiro de peixes de surpresa. Ele se levantou, limpando o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da sua boca, enquanto fitava o homem se afastando com aquele ar de imponência ainda mais engrandecido depois de humilhá-lo. O belo cavaleiro sentiu suas entranhas se contraírem de ódio. Mas ele começou a rir, ao lembrar-se de algo interessante.

— Esse maldito, filho da puta... — ele resmungou, cuspindo o sangue fora do banho e esfregando a boca com o punho fechado. — Fica nessa pose toda, mas eu sei muito bem que só está me rejeitando porque descobriu como é bom ter um homem sobre si depois que o irmãozinho voltou à vida...

Foi então que um estalo se fez na mente de Dite, fazendo-o abrir um grande e débil sorriso.

— Eu ainda não estou fora da disputa... "Mesmo que eu tenha que jogar sujo...", Dite olhou para a câmera e após jogar um beijo pra ela, seguiu com seu fio de raciocínio, enquanto voltava pra dentro da sua casa, pingando água e sangue: "Kanon frequentava a Taberna assim que ele voltou para o Santuário. Ele não é nada santo... E também sei que ele está treinando para se apossar da vestimenta de gêmeos. Seria uma maneira de me vingar do desgraçado do Saga também..." — Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Continua...

Notas:

Link para o modelo da tabela:


	3. Todo jogo tem trapaças e artimanhas

**Capítulo III**

**Todo jogo tem trapaças e artimanhas.**

Shaina olhava seriamente para a tela, enquanto Afrodite fingia estar disperso, sentado com o cotovelo na mesa atrás dela, e o rosto apoiado no punho, enquanto movia discretamente a perna direita que estava apoiada sobre a esquerda embaixo do móvel.

Para a amazona de cobra não havia dúvida: no vídeo era o mestre do Santuário nu, segurando firme a cabeça de Dite que estava de joelhos diante dele, enquanto o Cavaleiro de Peixes quase se engasgava esforçando para sugar com avidez todo o volume dentro da sua boca pequena. Mesmo assim, era visível nos olhos azuis quase transparentes o tamanho do êxtase que sentia ao fazer aquilo.

Saga arfava, mordia o lábio inferior com os dentes e, quando não aguentou mais, prendeu com mais força os cabelos volumosos entre seus dedos, forçou seu membro a se atolar mais na garganta de Dite e urrou de um prazer, que fez os pêlos do braço branco da amazona se ouriçarem. O Pisciano, por sua vez, não teve outra opção a não ser engolir o líquido que era golfado com força pra dentro da sua boca, tomando-o tão avidamente que dava para ver o pomo de adão se movendo, assim como o barulho das engolidas.

Quando Saga o soltou, Afrodite caiu sentado para trás no carpete felpudo do seu quarto, buscando respirar freneticamente enquanto passava a língua e o dedos nos cantos da boca, lambendo todo o restante do sêmen que deixara escapar.

Saga, que havia sentado na cama, provavelmente, por ter perdido a sensibilidade das pernas. Sorriu ao ver aquela cena.

— Você é... incrível... — O Geminiano disse, ainda recuperando o fôlego perdido.

— Se fosse para me classificar em uma escala entre regular a excelente, em qual eu ficaria?

— Tem dúvidas, ainda? — O rapaz de cabelos azuis mais escuros, saiu da cama e segurou o queixo de Dite, lhe sorrindo.

— Mas eu gostaria de ouvir.

— Excelente. — O homem afirmou, soltando do rosto dele e buscando suas vestimentas de mestre. — Eu tenho que voltar aos meus afazeres. Vamos marcar para continuar em outro momento...

Dite suspirou e sorriu.

— Como quiser, Grande Mestre...

Shaina desligou o vídeo e olhou para trás, fazendo uma única observação.

— A voz do Saga parecia um pouco diferente.

— É? — Afrodite levantou os ombros. — Eu não notei diferença alguma.

— Hm... — Shaina balançou a cabeça, achando que talvez estivesse ouvindo coisas. Ela nem podia imaginar o quanto alívio provocou no pisciano. — Bem, você é o segundo colocado. — ela anunciou, após fazer as marcações no quadro e limpar o giz na lateral da roupa.

Dite não disse nada, apenas olhou para a pontuação de Máscara e então levantou-se, após soltar um esturro.

— Pelo menos, eu não fui o último, e é fácil ser o primeiro quando se escolhe traçar uma vadia... — O cavaleiro de peixes resmungou e então, deu as costas à amazona, que só sorriu com a dor de cotovelo do outro, que agora subia para o bar.

"Olha quem fala...", Shaina riu em pensamento.

Na parte de cima do bar, Afrodite viu Câncer no balcão, bebendo. O cavaleiro o olhou abrindo um grande sorriso e apontando para o banco vazio ao lado dele. Mas Dite fez questão de empinar o nariz e passar direto, ignorando o outro e indo para outro extremo do bar, onde um jovem soldado bebia com seus outros dois amigos.

O lugar estava quase vazio, afinal era segunda-feira. Os três admiraram Afrodite com olhares estarrecidos.

— Quero falar com você lá fora, soldado. — o Pisciano disse ao rapaz que era responsável pela guarda do salão do mestre e após este gritar "Sim, senhor!" ele se retirou.

Máscara encarava Dite, perseguindo seus movimentos com as sobrancelhas grossas crispadas. O pisciano, que percebera o olhar espantado sobre si, resolveu voltar ao balcão para dar uma resposta, mesmo que achasse que o amante não a merecesse.

— Só vou agradecer ao jovem que me ajudou a levar o mestre até meu quarto. — ele sussurrou.

— Está mudando seus conceitos? — Máscara sorriu de lado, elevando a caneca de bebida até a boca e entornando-a em um grande gole.

— Só descobri que quero fazer de tudo pra não ficar pra trás. — ele rebateu, escorrendo o dedo indicador na face de Câncer e se afastando em seguida.

— Dio Santo! O que te deu pra querer levar isso a sério agora?

Afrodite saiu sem respondê-lo, deixando um Máscara da Morte ainda mais endignado.

Do lado de fora, em uma parte escondida da montanha, o jovem soldado encontrou o pisciano.

— Se- senhor Afrodite?

O cavaleiro de Peixes não fez cerimônias, empurrou o rapaz para a parede roxa, fazendo-o bater as costas na parede e, em seguida, encostou seu corpo junto ao dele, sentindo a ereção dele despontada.

— Você fez um bom trabalho, Conan. Mas, se quiser viver, vai ter que guardar nosso segredinho, mesmo sob a pior das torturas, entendeu?

Quase sem ar por ter aquele homem o pressionando, o jovem concordou balançando a cabeça.

— Acredite, meu senhor, eu jamais o trairia. E roubaria quantas vestimentas do mestre fossem necessárias para o senhor.

Afrodite sorriu, soltando o garoto e deixando-o respirar, somente para fazê-lo perder o ar novamente ao vê-lo se afastar e tirar a sua roupa de baixo, ficando somente com a toga.

"O problema é que eu também estou devendo uma para aquele desgraçado do Kanon, agora...", o pisciano se lembrou, então olhou para o jovem que tremia com o rosto vermelho e ordenou:

— Deite-se.

— Co- como?

— Eu não gosto de ficar repetindo as coisas, garoto! Deite-se no chão e abra a calça!

Sem saber ao certo o que pensar, e meio desajeitado, o garoto desamarrou a roupa do uniforme e sentou-se no chão, mantendo as costas apoiadas na parede de rocha. Então, viu Afrodite se aproximar com toda sua exuberância, embora com o rosto sério. Só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando sentiu seu pênis ser consumido pelas paredes internas dele.

O torpor que atingiu o rapaz foi tão arrebatador; o perfume que exalava dos cabelos, da pele de Afrodite era tão entorpecentes, seu corpo queimava tanto e seu coração batia tão loucamente que achou que iria perder a consciência antes de atingir o ápice. Mas não. Conan fez de tudo para ficar desperto e sentir cada centímetro do prazer incomensurável que era possuir o homem mais belo da Terra...

"Eu estou no céu..."

Já Dite, no começo sentia-se enojado de ter que se submeter a um mero soldado. Mas a realidade era que estava necessitado após rever aquele filme e ter que ignorar Máscara da Morte. Não podia ficar com Câncer e também não queria, até porque havia uma regra no jogo que não permitia os competidores de ficarem uns com os outros no período de disputa. E o maldito Kanon só o deixou a flor da pele, mas se recusou a transar porque disse estar mais do que satisfeito com Saga.

"_Só vou atender esse seu fetiche idiota __porque__ posso precisar de um favor futuramente...__"_ , foi a desculpa dele.

O Pisciano já estava devendo demais. Não queria ficar em dívida com um mero soldado também. Por isso, deixou o nojo e o remorso de lado, e passou a mover-se com intensidade sobre o pênis de Conan até senti-lo golpeando com força seu interior e fazendo-o chegar ao orgasmo.

**...**

**Milo x Hyoga**

Milo estava entrando em desespero quando soube que Dite também já havia completado a prova. E ele, o grande idealizador do jogo, que só tinha como desafio arrancar um beijo de um mísero cavaleiro de bronze, ainda não havia conseguido sair do lugar. No primeiro dia da disputa, no domingo, fora até a casa de Aquário, mas tudo que conseguira fora perder o dia de domingo da forma mais entediante possível.

Camus foi incumbido de fazer uma pesquisa para Atena e Hyoga estava ajudando-o. Os dois ficaram horas e horas, folheando páginas intermináveis de livros velhos o que fez Milo pegar no sono profundo nas três primeiras horas que passou com eles e quando acordou e quis abrir a boca pra reclamar, o amigo lhe antecipava a resposta: "Se não está se divertindo, saia!".

Rebatia que estava se divertindo sim, e pegava um livro qualquer para folhear também, mas meia hora depois já estava bocejando novamente. Porém, tentou tirar proveito da situação, para analisar Hyoga. O pior de tudo era que o aprendiz de Camus, apesar de ter se mostrado um garoto bem sentimental quando lutaram um contra o outro na Batalha das Doze Casas, ali, ao lado do mestre, ele parecia uma parede de gelo impenetrável. Seus olhos não mudavam o curso nem em um minuto sequer e até mesmo para se levantar e ir ao banheiro ele pedia permissão.

Até que em uma dessas vezes, Camus desconfiou.

— Por que não tira os olhos do Hyoga, Milo?

Aquela pergunta fez o escorpiano se sobressaltar, mas era hábil nas respostas e logo encontrou uma desculpa:

— Só estou reparando o quanto ele é dedicado.

— O oposto de certas pessoas.

— Está me alfinetando, Camus? — ele resmungou, dobrando os braços e elevando-os para trás da cabeça, fazendo-os de apoio para a mesma.

— Se você não tem o que fazer, Milo, procure. Está atrapalhando a nossa concentração.

— É domingo, Camus! Tudo bem se quer ficar preso aqui o dia todo, mas prender o seu pupilo com você? Por que não deixa o garoto sair pra se divertir um pouco?

O Aquariano franziu o cenho para o escorpiano depois daquela estranha observação, mas não conseguiu dar uma resposta àquela afronta, pois Hyoga voltava do banheiro. O loiro sentou-se à mesa e retomou a leitura de um dos artigos. Foi então que, após suspirar, o Aquariano, pediu:

— Saia, Hyoga.

— O quê, mestre? — o rapaz ergueu seu olhar incompreensivo diante daquela fala repentina.

— Saia. — Camus repetiu, firmemente.

— Mas o que foi que eu fiz de errado?

— Não é isso. Vai fazer algo que queira. Estou te dando o restante do domingo de folga.

— Mas, por que, mestre? E a nossa tarefa?

— Eu continuo sozinho. Vai.

— Mas, mestre eu...

— Vai logo, Hyoga! — ele gritou rispidamente, fazendo o loiro de olhos azuis se sobressaltar e fechar o cenho, olhando estranhamente de Milo para o seu mestre. Então, se ergueu e saiu em silêncio.

Milo ficou confuso. Não era bem aquilo que ele pretendia, então olhou para Camus que soltava o ar pelo nariz como se fosse um touro.

— O que foi isso? Precisava falar de um jeito tão duro? O garoto saiu daqui com lágrimas nos olhos!

Camus inspirou profundamente, tentando acalmar seu nervosismo.

— Você queria dizer algo, Milo?

— Dizer algo?

O escorpiano realmente não entendeu o que houve naquela tarde. Ficou olhando para Camus durante um bom tempo sem saber o que ele queria que dissesse, até que o amigo falou que deveria ter entendido algo errado e então retomou as suas pesquisas. Tentou de todas as formas arrancar o que ele queria dizer, mas não conseguiu e então foi expulso também.

Achou que era sua deixa para procurar pelo Cisne e abordá-lo, mas, por incrível que parecesse, não conseguiu encontrá-lo naquele dia e nem no seguinte. Na terça-feira, descobriu que Hyoga ajudava nos treinos, enquanto Camus ia prestar assessoria à deusa. Assim, teve que fazer algo o qual ele não suportava: visitar o campus de seleção e teste dos aspirantes a cavaleiros.

E só foi chegar ao local e ser rodeado por aqueles monstrinhos em miniaturas que adoravam chamá-lo de 'tio', que se lembrou o porquê evitava tanto aquela área. Se fosse ele, já havia mudado o nome do local para 'Creche do Santuário'. Em compensação, assim que o responsável pelos 'anjinhos' veio lhe receber com aquele sorriso suave no rosto e agigantando sua posição perante os pequenos, estapeou-se mentalmente por não ter optado por ele.

— Crianças, não é 'tio'! Esse é Milo, um dos poderosos cavaleiros de ouro, o guardião da casa de Escorpião.

Até mesmo Milo se sentiu importante ao ser nomeado daquele jeito e sorriu perante aos "ó" de exclamação dos pequenos e seus olhares atentos.

— Obrigado, Shun. Até conseguiu me deixar sem graça, agora! Ha, ha, ha! — ele constatou, estufando o peito e tentando fazer uma pose altiva.

Já Hyoga, que estava ajudando Shun, fechou o cenho ao ver o escorpião ali. Estava começando a estranhá-lo mais do que o normal. Manteve-se afastado, enquanto as crianças se aglomeravam em volta do guerreiro de ouro, tocando-o como se ele fosse algum tipo de celebridade.

— Mas cadê a armadura de ouro? — um pequeno perguntou.

— Ela só pode ser usada em batalhas, meus caros! — Milo respondeu. — Ou quando estamos em alerta, ou em alguma missão.

— Como vamos saber se você é tudo isso mesmo que o mestre Shun disse? — desta vez foi uma garota que perguntou, desconfiada.

— Ariadenes, não fale isso de um cavaleiro! — Shun repreendeu a pequena, então se lembrou de algo. — Ah, já sei! Mostre sua agulha, Milo.

Por um segundo, os olhos de Milo se arregalaram e sua face se avermelhou. Havia entendido algo errado e, sem querer, aquela pergunta estúpida saiu da sua boca.

— Assim? Na frente dos pequenos?

Shun, que era um tanto inocente, apenas balançou a cabeça sem entender a questão do guerreiro, então segurou no pulso direito dele, erguendo-o e mostrando o dedo indicador para as crianças.

— A agulha escarlate, mostre pra eles.

— Ah! Entendi... claro! — o cavaleiro sorriu sem graça. — Você está falando dessa agulha, óbvio. — Milo riu e concentrando seu cosmo, fez a unha do seu indicador direto triplicar de tamanho, crescendo em uma cor vermelho, arrancando novas exclamações do pequeno.

De longe, Hyoga sentiu o rosto fumegar ao ver Shun segurando a mão do Escorpião.

— Vejam, esse é o ferrão do Escorpião. — Shun explicou. — Com essa agulha, Milo é capaz de furar os pontos vitais do oponente, injetando veneno diretamente em sua corrente sanguínea, fazendo assim, seu adversário morrer agonizando em uma morte lenta e muito dolorida.

— Que medo!

— Eu vou ficar longe.

Milo sorriu, olhando para o rosto de Shun, admirado da facilidade que ele tinha para lidar com as crianças. Mas, de repente, algo estranho aconteceu: Hyoga, praticamente soltando fumaças pelas ventas, atravessou no meio dos dois, separando-os daquele toque e então, saiu pisando duro, fazendo Shun e as crianças ficarem confusas.

— Hyoga, aonde vai? — Shun perguntou, sem entender nada.

— Para casa do meu mestre.

— Mas você disse que iria me ajudar com as crianças hoje.

Entretanto, a observação do mais novo foi ignorada.

— Mas que bicho o mordeu?

Milo entendera perfeitamente qual tinha sido: um bichinho chamado ciúmes. Então, ele sugeriu que as crianças começassem um treino especial e pediram que elas dessem cinquenta voltas em torno do campus de treinamento. Motivadas pela agulha poderosa de Milo, obedeceram imediatamente.

Enquanto isso, Milo puxou Shun para conversarem sozinhos sob a sombra de uma árvore e quanto mais o observava, mais se repreendia por não tê-lo escolhido. Shun sentou-se em uma pedra apoiando os punhos fechados sobre as coxas e os fios verdes caíram como cortinas nas laterais do seu rosto, tampando-o. Assim, Milo em uma tentativa de saber se seria fácil tocá-lo, colocou os cabelos dele para trás da orelha, agachou-se à sua frente e o segurou pelo queixo, fazendo-o erguer a face para si.

Sentiu seu coração disparar como um louco ao ter aqueles olhos verdes cintilando sobre si. E foi exatamente como imaginara: nenhuma reação de repulsa. Shun não o repreendera pelo toque ou pela aproximação. Era exatamente por isso que o escorpião tinha fascínio em garotos mais novos e ingênuos.

— Ele parece que ficou bravo comigo, mas eu não entendi o que fiz de errado. — o mais novo reclamou, torcendo os lábios em um bico quase infantil.

— Você não conseguiu perceber mesmo, Shun? — Milo perguntou, tentando não demonstrar sua euforia em estar diante do tipo de rapaz que o encantava. — Mesmo?

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda apenas negou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, fazendo as entranhas de Milo se contraírem ainda mais pelo fascínio que aquela inocência lhe provocava. Não resistiu e aproximou seus lábios dos de Shun, fazendo o rosto do jovem corar instantaneamente. Mas como esperado, ele não retroagiu.

— Cavaleiro?

— Você é tão lindo, exatamente por ser tão inocente assim... — o escorpiano sussurrou, sentindo o hálito quente dele roçando sua boca. Então sorriu. — Eu vou falar com o Hyoga.

— Falar o quê?

— Que ele precisar ser direto com você. — o escorpiano constatou.

— Hã?

Milo se afastou, mas antes de ir, deu um alerta para o cavaleiro de bronze, que ficou sem entender absolutamente nada:

— Shun, fique longe do Máscara.

...

Milo adentrou sua casa e não se surpreendeu ao desviar de uma rajada de vento frio que passou rente ao seu rosto.

— Por que está tão nervoso?

— Não se contentou só com o meu mestre, teve que ir atrás de Shun, também? Qual é o seu problema, Milo? — o cavaleiro de Cisne parou diante do escorpião com o punho em riste. — O próximo eu não vou errar.

— Existe uma grande diferença em você errar e eu ter desviado desse golpe ridículo, meu caro.

— Seu desgraçadooooo!

Hyoga concentrou seu cosmo congelante e apontou seus punhos para o Escorpião, gritando "Pó de diamante!". Mas com uma única mão o cavaleiro de ouro reteve o golpe e pulou para detrás de Cisne, imobilizando com uma chave de pescoço.

— Acredite, não é atrás do seu mestre nem do Shun que eu estou.

— Então o que você quer, seu...?

— Te ajudar...

— Quê? — Hyoga parou de se debater.

— Abaixe a guarda e eu lhe explico.

Milo o soltou e após alguns minutos de conversa, conseguiu convencer Hyoga de que o que ele queria era apenas ajudá-lo a conquistar Shun.

— Está brincando comigo?

— Não estou. — afirmou novamente, já ficando cansado de repetir aquilo. — Escute, Hyoga. O Shun é do tipo muito ingênuo. Eu já tive vá-... digo, conheço o tipo dele. Então, se você não mostrar segurança e não ser certeiro, não vai conseguir fazer enxergá-lo que o deseja.

— E como eu faço isso?

— Ataque, oras!

— Como?

— Beije-o, Hyoga! – Milo exclamou, abrindo os braços, como se dissesse o quanto aquilo é óbvio. — Chegue nele, puxe-o pela cintura, junte seus corpos e o beije com profundidade! Tenha certeza, isso dá um efeito tremulante nas pernas dele... Pronto! Ele será todinho seu!

— Eu não posso fazer isso. — Hyoga afirmou, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava e dando meia volta na sala, demonstrando o quanto havia ficado nervoso com aquela ideia. Passou as mãos no cabelo e no rosto suado, então, afirmou: — Meu estômago doeu só de você mencionar isso, Milo. E além do mais eu...

— Nunca beijou antes? — o escorpiano notou.

— Isso— Cisne confessou, envergonhado e cabisbaixo. — Eu não tenho segurança suficiente para fazer o que você disse.

— É aí que eu entro meu caro... — Milo falou, abrindo um grande sorriso.

Quando Milo fez a proposta de ensinar Hyoga a beijar, o loiro fez menção de sair correndo da sua casa, porém, com muita lábia e artimanha, conseguiu convencê-lo. Porém, as primeiras tentativas foram complexas, e percebeu que ensinar alguém a beijar era mais difícil do que simplesmente beijar alguém. Hyoga se retesava, tremia, fechava os pulsos, os braços e a boca.

— Eu não tô beijando uma tábua! — o cavaleiro de escorpião exasperou-se, cansado. — Como eu posso te ensinar se você fica parado como uma porta, Hyoga?

— Eu disse... — o loiro abaixou os ombros, totalmente desanimado, despencando no sofá de Milo.

Já havia passado o dia inteiro, Milo olhou a hora no relógio de parede da sua sala, observou o local onde sabia que havia uma câmera escondida. Ainda tinha tempo de completar o desafio naquele dia, assim, puxou o pufe e sentou-se na frente de Hyoga que estava sentado no sofá de três lugares. Então umedeceu os lábios, colocou as mãos sob os ombros dele, suspirou fundo e fez uma nova proposta.

— Hyoga, não se dê por vencido. Eu acredito que não há fórmulas mágicas para se beijar. Só existe a vontade. Então... — Milo suspirou mais uma vez e ao ter os olhos azuis celestes do pupilo do amigo sobre si, perguntou: — Deixa eu te beijar?

— Não é o que estava fazendo?

— Não, Hyoga. Não ensinado. É beijando mesmo. Quero que você me deixe beijá-lo de verdade. Para que sinta qual é a diferença.

— E como seria isso? — o loiro perguntou, após engolir em seco, então, sentiu a mão de Milo em seu rosto, acariciando-o e os olhos dele fixos dentro dos seus, ele foi se aproximando de sua boca, até que sua respiração perdeu totalmente o controle. Ele sussurrou: — Só relaxe, deixe os lábios entreabertos, feche os olhos quando sentir vontade e deixa acontecer.

Quando os lábios úmidos do escorpiano tocaram os do Hyoga, o loiro sentiu uma pedra de gelo cair em seu estômago. Milo movia-os sobre os seus entreabertos de um jeito sensual, umedecendo-os, passando a ponta da língua. Ele foi tomando-os devagar. Seu rosto esquentou rapidamente e, instintivamente, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo embalo dos lábios dele. Tentou se mover no mesmo ritmo. Lembrava que os lábios tinham que ficar entreabertos e copiava os movimentos do homem que agora o segurava pela nuca, aprofundando mais aquela sensação de posse. Lembrou-se de que tinha que respirar pelo nariz, quando faltasse o ar e aquele embalo perdurou por longos segundos.

No entanto, quis deter o escorpiano quando o sentiu passar dos limites e introduzir a língua dentro da sua boca enquanto suas mãos desciam por suas costas, mas não foi capaz... Todavia, outra presença acabou fazendo-o se deter por si.

Hyoga abriu os olhos e reconheceu imediatamente a presença do seu mestre Camus, com a aura enfurecida. Estacou no meio da sala, com as mãos na cintura.

Ele puxou Milo com tanta força que o Escorpião fora parar na parede no extremo contrário do cômodo e balançava a cabeça, um pouco atordoado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Pra casa, Hyoga! — Camus ordenou.

— Mestre, não é...

— Camus, meu amigo, não é...

— Saia agora, Hyoga! — o Aquariano ordenou novamente para o pupilo, que acabou por sair correndo. Em seguida, olhou para Milo com um ar de desprezo: — Nunca esperaria isso de você, Milo, não com o Hyoga! Não com o meu aprendiz!

— Está enganado...

— EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR SUAS DESCULPAS! Não coloque os pés na minha casa, Milo! Nunca mais, entendeu? Nunca mais!

— Você não pode estar falando sério, Camus! Foi um mal-entendido! Eu só estava ensi-...

Mas já era tarde, Camus deixou a oitava casa e, pela primeira vez na vida, Milo sentiu uma pontada agonizante no peito.

— Merdaaaaaaa! — ele esmurrou o chão da sala, fazendo um buraco com o golpe. — Que droga é essa que estou sentindo logo agora?

Continua...


	4. Todo jogo se dificulta no nível seguinte

**Capítulo IV**

**Todo jogo se dificulta no nível seguinte, começa a segunda rodada!**

Shaina sorria por debaixo da máscara, principalmente, devido à expressão carrancuda de cada integrante daquele jogo.

Milo havia sido o terceiro a entregar o VHS com a tarefa terminada. Ela, com o aval dos outros dois integrantes, decidiram atribuir à avaliação um "bom" para o beijo que ele dera no pupilo do melhor amigo, visto que o rapaz não teve tempo para tal, já que o próprio Camus flagrara o momento dos dois e atrapalhou o final da "lição". Porém, o Escorpião ficara ainda mais fulo, e alegara que estava evidente que Hyoga lhe daria a avaliação máxima pelo beijo.

Já Máscara da Morte, mesmo estando na frente da disputa, não conseguia engolir o desaforo de ter sido ignorado por Afrodite na taberna e se conformava menos ainda por ter visto — quando decidiu segui-lo — "seu" Dite deixando-se possuir por um mero serviçal. Nunca imaginou que o amante estivesse tão disposto a ganhar aquele jogo a ponto de ir contra seus próprios princípios que era: nunca se deitar com alguém de nível abaixo do seu.

Enquanto o Cavaleiro de Peixes julgava-se incapaz de se livrar daquela sensação de sujeira, por mais que tivesse tomado dezenas de banhos, não conseguia parar de lembrar das mãos calejadas do soldado de Saga marcando sua pele antes imaculada daquele tipo de toque. Mas o pior de tudo aquilo, era saber que havia sentido um prazer tão intenso com o jovem plebeu; sentia-se traído pelo seu próprio corpo.

— Por essas caras devo imaginar que estão querendo desistir? — a juíza da disputa perguntou, descruzando os braços sobre os bustos e apoiando as mãos na cintura.

Mas resposta de todos fora única, alta e em um perfeito uníssono que ecoou pelas paredes da pequena adega:

— NÃO!

"Eu não fodi com a amizade do Camus, pra simplesmente entregar os pontos agora!"

"Agora que já dei pro desgraçado daquele plebeu, não tem mais como voltar atrás."

"Eu estou na frente da disputa, por que eu desistiria agora?"

A amazona de Ophiuchus apenas suspirou. "Acho que eles terão que ter mais pra poder aprender...", ela continuou sorrindo por debaixo da máscara, então saiu de frente do quadro com os resultados:

— Bem, essa é a pontuação de vocês.

**1º Máscara da Morte – Total de Pontos: 3100**

Descrição da pontuação: 200 pontos de Agilidade (Prova cumprida no 1º dia) + 200 pontos de qualidade (Avaliação Excelente) = 400 pontos x 6 (multiplicador de acordo com grau de dificuldade, no caso, Avançado) + 700 (Referente Bônus da Categoria: prata) = Total geral = 3100

**2º Afrodite – Total de Pontos: 2520**

Descrição da pontuação: 180 pontos de Agilidade (Prova cumprida no 2º dia) + 200 pontos de qualidade (Avaliação Excelente) = 380 pontos x 4 (multiplicador de acordo com grau de dificuldade, no caso, Médio) + 1000 (Referente Bônus da Categoria: ouro) = Total geral = 2520

**3º Milo – Total de Pontos: 1100**

Descrição da pontuação: 150 pontos de Agilidade (Prova cumprida no 3º dia) + 150 pontos de qualidade (Avaliação Bom) = 300 pontos x 2 (multiplicador de acordo com grau de dificuldade, no caso, Leve) + 500 (Referente Bônus da Categoria: bronze) = Total geral = 1100

— Olhando assim, até parece que não alcançaremos o Máscara nunca. — Dite resmungou ao lado de Milo.

— Ele não conseguiu a pontuação máxima que a rodada teria se ele tivesse como desafio ficar com um cavaleiro de ouro. — Milo respondeu ao colega, falando no mesmo tom sussurrado, enquanto seus olhos se mantinham fixos no quadro. — No caso, seriam 3400 pontos. E eu ainda posso conseguir essa pontuação e ficar na frente, e você Dite, ainda pode alcançá-lo.

— E ultrapassar, se ele sair-se mal nas próximas rodadas.

— O que as duas meninas estão cochichando? — Máscara saiu do canto da parede onde estava recostado. — Eu não tive só sorte nessa rodada, mas fui o mais ágil, então, não tentem desmerecer meu empenho.

— Ninguém está falando do seu empenho, meu amor. — Afrodite levantou-se e encarou o amante, de maneira rude: — Estamos analisando a nossa possibilidade de ainda vencer a disputa.

O Câncer apenas esturrou, virando a cara de lado.

— Vamos fazer logo o sorteio para definir quem vai escolher pra quem na segunda rodada! Estou perdendo tempo, já poderia estar cumprindo a prova.

— Eu vou torcer muito pra tirar você e lhe indicar o Aldebaran no sorteio...

— Cuidado que os feitiços podem virar contra o feiticeiro, Rosa Venenosa. Eu posso sair com você e lhe indicar o Jamian...

— Máscara seu...

— Parem! — Shaina interrompeu a discussão. — Máscara tem razão, vamos logo ao sorteio. Mas vamos seguir o protocolo: primeiro definimos o grau da tarefa, depois o nível da vítima e então por terceiro, quem vai escolher para quem. Afrodite, você é o primeiro. Como você já saiu com o nível ouro, só lhe resta agora cavaleiros de prata e bronze. E como você já saiu com o grau médio, só lhe resta o grau avançado e leve.

Conforme o sorteio ia acontecendo, Shaina já ia definido os dois quadros, da primeira e da última rodada. No fim, ela leu os resultados.

— Bem, ficou assim. Afrodite: 2ª Rodada. Grau Avançado, categoria bronze. E quem vai escolher seu adversário agora na segunda rodada é... — Shaina mexeu na caixa aonde havia colocado os nomes dos três e então, suspirou, virando o papel para o grupo: — Máscara.

Foi impossível o cavaleiro de Câncer não sorrir, no entanto, ele já tinha feito a análise de todas as possibilidades, mas não esperava que seria tão fácil. Era agora que ele iria tirar Dite da disputa. Visto que ele teria que fazer sexo completo com um cavaleiro de bronze, então só tinha uma opção que seria totalmente complexa pra ele.

— Shun.

— O quê?

— O que você queria, o Seiya?

— Mas o Shun é uma... uma...

— Desista, se você acha que não consegue.

— Você pode usar a carta coringa, Dite. — Shaina o lembrou.

Afrodite olhou para sua carta coringa. Era agilidade. Não tinha porque aumentar o tempo. Se não conseguisse dentro do prazo estipulado, não conseguira nunca.

— Eu não vou desistir e também não vou usar a carta coringa. Se eu não for capaz de conseguir levar um reles cavaleiro de bronze pra cama, então eu não seria merecedor da fama de mais belo.

— Certo, então. — Shaina fez a anotação no quadro. Enquanto os outros dois olhavam Afrodite com certo assombro. — Ok. Agora é a vez do Máscara. — ela mexeu novamente na caixa e retirou o nome: — Milo.

Máscara sorriu de lado, já estava com tudo planejado, sua categoria era ouro, então...

— Aldebaran. — Milo foi direto.

— Ok, vocês acham mesmo que vou dar um beijo na boca daquele Touro brasiliano, maledeto, não é? Mas tenho que desapontá-los, porque eu já tinha pensado nisso. Eu quero usar minha carta coringa, que é o nível, então vou mudar para bronze.

— Milo? — Shaina que também já esperava por aquilo, voltou-se para o outro, para que ele apontasse outro nome, agora dentro da categoria bronze para o italiano.

O escorpião olhou para o quadro com os nomes dos cavaleiros de bronze. Shiryu havia entrado na lista porque ele estaria naquela semana no Santuário, mas ainda tinha Seiya. Qualquer um dos dois, na opinião do Escorpião, estavam no mesmo nível para Máscara. Ambos eram héteros, se relacionavam com garotas, mas ambos eram mais fracos que ele, o que faria o Canceriano simplesmente forçar o beijo, sem avaliação ele cairia no mínimo, no regular, então ele apenas tentaria ganhar pontos com a agilidade. E, nesse caso, talvez Seiya desse mais trabalho a ele, já que ele era o "garoto dos olhos da deusa".

— Está saindo fumaça, Milo — Máscara riu. — Escolha qualquer um dos dois, pode até mesmo escolher os dois. Eu vou fazer isso no primeiro dia.

Para Milo, o mais insuportável era ter que concordar com aquilo; nunca imaginara que Máscara teria tanta sorte naquele jogo.

— Ok, o Seiya.

Desta vez foi a juíza que se sobressaltou internamente. Seiya foi o primeiro amor da sua vida. O homem por quem decidiu morrer. Mesmo assim, ele escolhera Saori Kido, a reencarnação da deusa Atena.

Foi pensando em se vingar de Seiya que Shaina escreveu o nome do Cavaleiro de Bronze com tanto prazer naquele quadro negro que o branco do giz que delineava o nome dele ganhou destaque entre os demais. Então ela voltou-se para os três rapazes que a fitavam seriamente.

— O que foi?

— Nada — eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— Certo — Shaina assentiu e antes que ela desse a palavra a Afrodite, o mesmo anunciou de uma vez:

— Jamian para o Milo.

Apesar da pontada em seu estômago, Milo já imaginava aquilo.

— Você pode usar a carta coringa. — Shaina o lembrou.

— Nem pensar. Eu quero o nível avançado para o cavaleiro de ouro, com o qual irei conseguir a pontuação máxima e vencer esse jogo — declarou ele, confiante. — E, de qualquer forma, se eu mudar a categoria para ouro, o Dite vai me jogar o Aldebaran de qualquer jeito. Esse sim não faz meu tipo.

— Vai mesmo pagar um boquete no cara de corvo, Rabo-torto? Ha, ha, ha! Esse jogo é mesmo interessante! — Máscara aproveitou para alfinetá-lo.

— Então, está certo! — Shaina bateu as mãos ao longo do corpo, decidida a dar partida antes que as discussões recomeçassem. — Que comece a segunda rodada!

**Milo x Jamian**

Milo subia pelo caminho estreito de degraus de pedra, pensativo. Um pouco a sua frente estava Máscara e vindo mais atrás, D ite. Ambos em silêncio. Na realidade, sabia que aquela rodada seria a mais complicada de todas, no entanto, não imaginara que teria tantas preocupações. A primeira estava bem diante de si: Máscara da Morte. Depois que havia feito a escolha para o italiano, estava com receio das consequências. Seiya era amante de Atena, se o cavaleiro de Câncer cometesse um deslize sequer, a deusa acabaria descobrindo sobre a brincadeira deles e seriam punidos, isso se não fossem exonerados.

Além disso, havia aquela outra preocupação lhe perturbando a mente: a repentina determinação de Dite. Não conseguia imaginar que ele estava, realmente, disposto a tirar a virgindade do garoto Shun para se sair bem no jogo. Estava começando a sentir que ele estava levando a disputa como uma afronta pessoal em relação a Máscara da Morte.

Fora isso, ainda havia o mal-entendido que gerara com o amigo Camus.

Suspirou quando alcançou o salão.

— Vamos beber um pouco antes de começarmos essa rodada? — sugeriu aos amigos, querendo ter uma oportunidade de arrancar deles mais alguma coisa.

— Eu vou recusar, Milo. — Dite foi o primeiro a negar, prendendo o lábio inferior nos dentes, mantendo os olhos claros totalmente dispersos; criando possibilidade de atrair sua vítima para Décima Segunda casa. — Tenho que fazer uma visita agora à noite. Minhas rosas precisam de um tratamento especial e conheço alguém que gosta delas tanto quanto eu e que poderá me ajudar nessa tarefa.

Máscara deu um sorriso de lado, meneando a cabeça, incrédulo.

— Só gostaria de pagar pra ver como as duas meninas vão brincar. — o italiano não perdeu a oportunidade de zombar.

— Não subestime minha capacidade, Máscara — Dite encarou o amante de forma ferina. — Eu posso ser mais ativo que você, se eu quiser. O problema vai ser se eu gostar mais de comer do que receber, não é? Acho que o maior perdedor, no fim, vai acabar sendo você.

Dite riu maldosamente e seguiu pra saída, sem se importar com a reação do outro que ficara. E foi só quando a presença de Peixes desapareceu por completo que Máscara desfez o sorriso da face, sentou-se em um assento junto ao balcão do bar e esmurrou a base do móvel com o punho fechado.

O taberneiro que já conhecia de cor as bebidas favoritas de cada um daqueles três, colocou uma caneca cheia de vinho na frente do italiano, que havia disparado a xingar o pisciano em sua língua materna.

O taberneiro que já conhecia de cor as bebidas favoritas de cada um daqueles três, colocou uma caneca cheia de vinho na frente do italiano, que havia disparado a xingar o pisciano em sua língua materna.

— Disgraziato! Figlio di una cagna! Pensa que virou macho de uma hora pra outra?

— Também vou querer o de sempre, Atila. — Milo avisou ao dono do estabelecimento, sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro de Câncer e puxando conversa: — Não vai à caça, amigo?

— Eu iria fazer a mesma pergunta, Rabo-torto. — o canceriano resmungou, entornando a caneca de vinho.

— Acho que vou precisar me animar um pouco mais, antes. — Milo respondeu, olhando por cima do ombro a mesa onde se encontrava Jamian, desta vez, bebendo sozinho e com uma expressão depressiva.

Mas só obteve de Máscara um esturrar em resposta. O companheiro de boemia, ainda parecia enfurecido com as palavras perversas do pisciano.

Àquela poderia ser a melhor chance do escorpiano com Jamian. No entanto, não era o desafio que estava lhe preocupando. Em sua mente, ainda se fazia nítida a cara de decepção do amigo Camus por tê-lo flagrado beijando seu pupilo. Tentou falar com ele depois do ocorrido, para tentar desfazer o mal-entendido, mas o aquariano era duro na queda e fez de tudo para evitá-lo. Pelo menos, conseguira conversar com o Hyoga no campo de treinamento. O loiro veio lhe agradecer e até disse que havia tentando falar com o mestre, mas ele se recusava a ouvir. Ele também lhe avisou que ainda não tivera a coragem de aplicar o que aprendera com o Shun.

O que fez Milo concluir que Hyoga gostava mesmo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. O sentimento do pupilo de Camus era algo verdadeiro, era quase como se Shun fosse seu primeiro amor. Além disso, os dois ainda eram adolescentes, inexperientes, Hyoga deveria estar com no máximo dezoito anos, enquanto Shun ainda deveria estar entre os quinze e os dezesseis anos. Provavelmente, eles também eram virgens.

A preocupação de Milo era exatamente esta: Afrodite parecia disposto a tirar a virgindade do garoto, só para saciar a ânsia de vitória que despertou nele, de repente. E se aquilo acontecesse, geraria uma avalanche de problemas. O cavaleiro de Cisne poderia descobrir e ficaria extremamente decepcionado com Shun, isso se ele não fosse tirar satisfações com Afrodite, como ele fizera consigo ao pensar que havia descido até o campo de aprendizes com a intenção de cortejar o tutor.

A situação acabaria chegando aos ouvidos de Camus, que não pensaria duas vezes em relatar as atitudes de Afrodite à Atena, que poderia pedir uma investigação que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, culminaria nele: o grande idealizador do jogo. E aquilo que era pra ser uma brincadeira, estava começando a ficar perigoso.

Além disso, perderia a amizade e a confiança do Aquariano para sempre.

— Está pálido, Rabo-torto? O que foi? A bebida te fez mal?

— Eu tenho que ir... — Milo anunciou de repente.

— Está doido! Sua presa tá quase dormindo na mesa lá no fundo! Vai perder essa oportunidade de terminar a prova em primeiro?

— E você, Máscara? Não deveria estar preocupado em como vai arrancar um beijo do querido protegido da deusa... — Milo sussurrou.

Mas o italiano riu, pedindo outra caneca de bebida para tirar os olhos e os ouvidos curiosos do taberneiro de cima deles, então respondeu:

— Eu não sou idiota, Escorpião. Eu não preciso sair correndo, tenho tudo calculado. Eu analisei todas as possibilidades antes da rodada e fiz um estudo daquilo que você ou o Dite me indicariam nessa rodada. O garoto está treinando na casa de Touro agora, toda sexta-feira ele faz isso. Mais tarde, lá pelas dez horas ele vai passar pela minha casa pra ir até a deusa e é nesse momento que vou atacar.

Milo arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Então, alertou o colega:

— Faça parecer um acidente, Máscara. Não queira ter os olhos de Atena sobre você!

— Não preciso das suas recomendações, Rabo-torto! Eu já disse que não sou idiota.

Milo ficou impressionado. Achou que o canceriano estava somente com sorte, mas ele parecia o mais calculista do grupo. Foi então que lhe veio um estalo: se ele tinha feito um estudo de todas as possíveis escolhas, saberia então lhe apontar onde estava Shun naquele momento.

— Vamos ver se está tão preparado como diz. Se fosse o Shun, no lugar do Seiya, saberia onde encontrá-lo agora?

— Fácil. — ele riu, apanhando a caneca que o velho repusera a sua frente. — Quando os treinos dos pestinhas se encerram antes do sol se pôr, ele os guia para o alojamento. Lá ele ainda ajuda os supervisores do lugar a banhá-los e alimentá-los, aproveitando pra fazer o mesmo. Só depois que os pirralhos estão deitados ele fica em uma das salas, estudando ou talvez planejando a aula do dia seguinte, então, lá pelas oito, ele vai dormir no quarto dele no dormitório.

— Então é só abordá-lo nesse lugar...

— Exato. Só que há um "porém"... Essa agenda dele se refere aos dias de segundas, quartas e sextas. Nas terças, quintas, sábados e muitas vezes no domingo, o garoto fica a disposição para o treinamento com o Shaka.

— Então, se Afrodite quer mesmo os pontos máximos dessa rodada, ele fará de tudo para pegá-lo hoje?

— É por aí...

Milo olhou novamente para Jamian nos fundos do estabelecimento, então consultou o relógio de parede do bar. De qualquer forma, ele seria motivos de piadas se abordasse o Corvo diante dos olhos atentos dos frequentadores daquele horário, porém, se não fizesse nada, iria arrancar desconfianças de Máscara. Assim, teve uma ideia.

— Átila, meu caro! Me empresta um papel e uma caneta!

...

Alguns minutos depois, Milo estava detido diante da porta da casa de Aquário, o punho erguido e paralisado, admirando os entalhe de uma dama segurando um vaso que jorrava água.

Não sabia o que diria a Camus.

De repente, a porta se abriu e o amigo, usando os óculos de leitura e um roupão azul atoalhado, apareceu.

— O que quer? — ele perguntou, seu tom ainda mais ríspido do que o normal. — Estava me preparando para ir dormir.

— Não quero atrapalhá-lo...

— Já atrapalhou.

— Meu amigo, vai soar estranho, mas eu preciso falar com o seu pupilo.

Os olhos de Camus se arregalaram e ele fez a menção de fechar a porta na cara do Escorpião, mas este o deteve colocando um dos pés para impedi-lo do intento.

— Espere, Camus! — Milo apoiou o ombro no patamar de madeira e tentou empurrar a porta para deixá-la aberta, enquanto Camus empregava força do lado de dentro para tentar fechá-la. — Não é nada disso que está pensando.

— Você não deveria estar naquele bar imundo há essa hora, Milo? Ou não me diga que teve a audácia de vir até aqui só para convidar o meu pupilo pra sair com você nas suas noitadas? Se está pensando que vou permitir que Hyoga se transforme em um devasso como você, está redondamente enganado! Vá embora, agora! E mantenha distância da minha casa ou irei me reportar à Atena!

— Você está entendo errado, Camus!

— Entendendo errado, Milo? — Camus exclamou, soltando a porta de repente e deixando que o colega caísse no chão do hall de entrada da sua casa. — Eu o flagro bei- bei-

— Beijando.

— Isso, droga! Eu o flagro fazendo isso com o meu protegido e agora você tem a cara de pau de vir procurar por ele.

— Eu não tenho nada com o Hyoga, Camus! E nem quero levá-lo para lugar algum, só preciso falar com ele sobre algo importante. Além disso, aquele dia, eu estava apenas ensinando...

— ENSINANDO, MILO? — o Aquariano explodiu, quando a entrada do seu pupilo o fez ficar ainda mais nervoso.

— Mestre?

— Volte pro seu quarto, Hyoga! — ordenou em um grito.

Milo olhou para o rapaz loiro e desejou no fundo da alma que ele compreendesse seu olhar de desespero.

Hyoga, por sua vez, não gostava de descumprir as ordens do seu mestre, mas a realidade é que Milo só havia entrado naquela situação por estar tentando ajudá-lo com o Shun, por isso, não podia deixar que ele fosse maltratado daquela forma pela a pessoa que ele mais considerava.

— Mestre, o Milo está falando a verdade. — Hyoga elucidou, ganhando os olhos raivosos do seu mestre que se arregalarem em total descrença. Tinha ciência do quanto o cavaleiro de Aquário era um homem muito desconfiado e tinha absoluta certeza que ele pensava que Milo estava tentando seduzi-lo por prazer de engrandecer sua fama de sedutor. Mas ele tinha que desfazer aquele mal-entendido, Milo não era tão ruim quanto o seu mestre achava. — Ele só estava tentando me ajudar porque eu pedi. Eu... eu... eu... estou apaixonado pelo Shun, mestre. — Hyoga confessou, engolindo em seco em seguida. — E eu queria a opinião de uma pessoa experiente. Fui eu quem pediu para o cavaleiro de Escorpião me ensinar a beijar. — Hyoga abaixou a cabeça, sentindo um grande constrangimento. — Me perdoe?

...

Depois de uma hora de conversa com o Hyoga, aproximadamente, Milo manteve-se sentado na escadaria do templo de Aquário, vendo Hyoga desparecer, saltando pela colina em formato "Z" em direção ao alojamento dos aspirantes a aprendiz de cavaleiros. Para convencê-lo de ir procurar Shun, falou que tinha ouvido rumores na Taberna do Sol e que havia um cavaleiro interessado no Andrômeda e que ele iria procurá-lo essa noite e se Hyoga não tomasse uma atitude naquele instante, poderia perdê-lo para sempre.

Foi o empurrão que o pupilo de Camus necessitava para poder agir e, em questão de segundos, o vira desaparecer atrás da pessoa que amava.

Por um minuto, Milo suspirou profundamente, sentindo-se brega ao achar bonito o sentimento daqueles dois. Hyoga era muito diferente de si, que na idade dele já havia descoberto os prazeres do sexo e não queria nem saber de compromissos, muito menos, se apaixonar.

Os olhos claros do cavaleiro de Cisne brilhavam e suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele se justificava do porque ainda não tinha se declarado.

"_Diante do olhar dele eu fico tonto. Minhas mãos suam e meu coração bate descompassado. De repente, todas as minhas convicções não fazem sentindo e a única coisa em que vejo nexo é me manter vivo, somente para poder estar perto dele, sentir seu cheiro, ver seu sorriso, ouvir sua voz... Eu não consigo pensar como seria viver sem o Shun. Muito menos o que eu faria se ele me rejeitasse..."_

Milo se sobressaltou ao sentir a presença de Camus ao seu lado. O amigo agora estava vestido com uma calça de moletom branca e uma camisa azul-petróleo, exalando ainda mais intensamente aquela fragrância suave pós-banho. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado no degrau e juntou as mãos.

— Não precisa se desculpar... — Milo abriu um sorriso, estranhando o compasso mais acelerado que o seu coração ganhou repentinamente, devido a aproximação do outro.

— Não iria. — Camus foi categórico. — Por mais que tenha me provado que sua intenção não é mesmo corromper o meu pupilo, eu não aprovo o fato de você querer encorajá-lo nessa tolice que é se declarar para o amigo.

— Você não tem coração, Camus? — Milo perguntou, franzindo o cenho para o outro cavaleiro, indignado.

— E desde quando você sabe o que é ter um? — Camus rebateu. — Afinal, não é você quem se gaba de ser um conquistador barato?

Milo voltou seus olhos claros, ficando ainda mais admirado das palavras duras do aquariano sobre si. Era ele o cavaleiro detentor de um ferrão venenoso, contudo, quem continuava lhe ferroando era o colega. Vários argumentos se formaram em sua cabeça, mas simplesmente não encontrou nenhum que contrapusesse aquela afirmação. Desta forma, sem dizer nada, se levantou e começou a descer os degraus.

— Aonde vai?

— Para um conquistador barato como eu, a noite de sexta-feira só está começando, não é mesmo? — Milo gargalhou alto enquanto se afastava, sem perceber o ar de desapontamento que deixou no colega.

"Pelo jeito, eu sou mesmo um idiota em acreditar que milagres podem acontecer...", Camus balançou a cabeça negativamente e também se ergueu, voltando pra dentro da sua casa. "Por um momento achei que você estivesse amadurecendo, Milo..."

Já o escorpiano entrou feito um furacão dentro da sua casa e chutou sua mesinha de centro da sala com o vaso que tinha sobre ela, fazendo ambos se despedaçarem ao se chocarem contra a parede. Não conseguia compreender porque seu coração martelava tanto em seu peito, e porque as palavras do amigo de repente começaram a lhe ferir tanto, sendo que muitos lhe diziam a mesma coisa e nunca deu a mínima para aquilo.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos e foi até seu pequeno bar, abriu a garrafa de uísque que estava pela metade e bebeu o líquido direto na boca. Em seguida, passou o dorso da mão na boca, limpando o excesso da bebida. Foi quando a voz mole de Jamian, adentrando a sua casa, fez algo dentro de si se contrair ainda mais.

— Alguém em casa... Hic!

Foi até a porta da cozinha de onde vinha a voz e, ao abri-la, se deparou com aquela figura grotesca, apoiada no beiral, tão bêbado que estava. Jamian trajava uma calça preta justa ao corpo, uma camisa de manga longa cinza, — mesmo com o calor insuportável que fazia naquela noite de verão — além dos sapatos, envernizados e de bico longo, que completavam o visual brega.

— O que quer, Corvo?

— Esse bilhete que o taberneiro me deu, hic! Diz que você queria me ver na sua casa, hic! Eu bem que achei que fosse uma piada de mau-gosto e nem iria vir, hic! Mas aquele italiano desgraçado me trouxe até aqui e me deixou na sua porta, hic! — o homem disse já escorregando para o chão e deitando ali mesmo. — Se não se importar, hic... Vou dormir aqui mesmo e amanhã, hic... Eu vou embora...

Milo suspirou, revirando os olhos. Então, apanhou o homem pelo colarinho e o puxou para dentro da sua casa.

Continua...


	5. Todo jogo desperta ânsia de vitória

**Capítulo V**

**Todo jogo desperta ânsia de vitória, desconfianças e arrependimentos.**

**Máscara da Morte x Seiya**

Máscara encarava a fita de vídeo que havia apanhado na sala de monitoração antes de subir para o Pub e agora se encontrava diante dos seus olhos, descansada sobre o balcão do bar. O sol estava começando a se pôr. Era o primeiro cliente daquele sábado, e provavelmente o primeiro desafiado. Todavia, por mais que soubesse que a sua investida não seria correspondida, não estava satisfeito com o resultado.

O cavaleiro de Pégasus estava passando por sua casa, quando o apanhou de surpresa pelo pulso e o empurrou para parede, imprensando-o contra ela e lhe beijando a boca a força.

Seiya ficou enfurecido e socou a face do cavaleiro quando ele o soltou; os olhos revoltados e o peito arfante, enquanto ele revezava a limpeza da boca, que era feita com o dorso da mão direita, depois com a palma da esquerda.

A única coisa que Câncer fez foi se levantar, rindo muito daquela reação, enquanto ouvia o japonês esbravejando.

"_Você é maluco, Kisama?"_

"_Maluco__? E__u? Você que entrou aqui feito um furacão, garoto! Eu jurava que era o rapaz que encontrei no bar e pedi para que viesse passar a noite comigo..."_

"_Naniii? Você está me achando com cara de quem se deita com um porco pervertido como você?"_

"_Ha, ha, ha! Tá bom, garoto, tá bom... Não fique tão irritadinho, foi um engano, oras! Mas diz a verdade, até que você gostou, não foi?"_

"_Se eu gostei?", ele gritou, esfregando desta vez, o antebraço com força na boca e cuspindo a saliva no chão da casa de Câncer. "Eu vou lá gostar de um beijo vindo de um homem pinguço e fedido como você? Vai pro inferno, Máscara! Eu vou dar um jeito de pular sua casa quando tiver que passar por aqui!", Seiya avisou, seguindo em sua corrida, deixando o canceriano gargalhando. _

O velho taberneiro, após servir o Cavaleiro de Câncer, o avisou que Shaina já esperava na adega nos fundos. No entanto, Máscara não se moveu e nem lhe deu uma resposta, apenas continuou ali, com aquele ar pensativo, tão incomum dele. E o mais estranho de tudo para Atila, foi ver intacta a caneca cheia da bebida que ele tanto gostava. Continuou encarando de forma discreta aquele homem de aparência bruta, através dos seus óculos de grau, enquanto secava os copos. Naqueles cinquenta e cinco anos de bar, aprendera a guardar muitos segredos. Seu velho pai, que Zeus o tenha, ao começar passar para si a função que um dia herdaria dele, lhe explicara inúmeras coisas e uma delas, era que jamais deveria se intrometer nas conversas daqueles homens se esses eles não lhe pedissem opinião.

"_São sim, guerreiros do bem, meu filho. Mas, por mais sensíveis, belos e alegres que aparentem ser, nunca se esqueça: eles são homens carregando em si o cosmo, uma pequena fração do poder dos deuses. Alguns deles se tornam tão poderosos, que sua força astral chega se igualar aos dos próprios deuses. Desta forma, eles também podem ser tão impiedosos quanto as divindades do Olimpo __a__s quais servem, e são capazes de matar em um mero piscar de olhos... Não tenha receio de temê-los, filho. Pois__,__ enquanto tiver medo, terá respeito e conseguirá se manter vivo, assim como seu velho pai." _

Desta forma, por mais vontade que Atila tivesse de perguntar o que havia com Máscara, achou prudente continuar seguindo os conselhos do seu falecido pai

Milo adentrou a Taberna Pôr-do-sol e reparou que Máscara estava no balcão, um pouco pensativo, quando decidiu agradecê-lo.

— Ei, Italiano! Obrigado. — disse, sentando-se ao lado dele e batendo a mão em seu ombro. Então, se voltou para o taberneiro: — Boa tarde, Atila, o de sempre.

— Boa tarde. É pra já cavaleiro.

— "Obrigado" pelo quê? — Máscara perguntou.

Milo achou a pergunta esquisita, mas nem tanto quanto a caneca de vinho cheia na frente do homem.

— Jamian... — o Escorpiano o lembrou, reparando na fita sobre o balcão, deduzindo que o Cavaleiro de Câncer já havia cumprido a prova. — Ele falou que foi você quem o jogou na porta lá na porta de casa e...

— Você acha que o Dite vai levar isso até o fim, Milo? — Máscara perguntou, cortando a fala do colega.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião, por sua vez, franziu o cenho diante daquela questão. Além do mais, ele havia usado seu nome e não o apelido de "Rabo-torto". Fora que, o guardião da Quarta Casa estava muito sério. Aquele comportamento era bem anormal dele que estava sempre gargalhando alto e cuspindo zombaria para todos os lados. Sorriu para o taberneiro que lhe entregou uma caneca cheia de cerveja e se afastou em seguida, indo ajeitar as mesas do salão, ao mesmo tempo em que dava privacidade aos dois. Então, encarou o colega, tentando entender o que ele dissera.

— Do que está falando, Italiano?

— Ele não tá bebendo com a gente desde que o jogo começou.

Milo tomou um gole grande de cerveja. Também havia percebido o fato.

— É, ele está meio estranho... — afirmou. — Mas isso é fase, ele vai voltar ao que era quando tudo terminar, não acha?

— Você sabia que ele deu para um soldado? — Máscara perguntou, dando um sorriso amargo de lado e fazendo Milo arregalar os olhos surpresos.

— Tá brincando?

— Não... Eu vi os dois juntos. Depois, ainda ouvi os amigos do moleque contando vantagem durante a semana toda para quem quisesse ouvir aqui no bar.

Os olhos de Milo aumentaram ainda mais de tamanho.

— E o que você fez, Máscara? Não me diga que...?

— Ainda não fiz, Milo. Mas me segurei pra não degolar aqueles dois e pendurar suas cabeças na entrada do bar. Ou quem sabe, refazer a decoração da minha casa...

O Escorpião engoliu em seco. Não duvidava de que o amigo fosse capaz de tal, mas para ele chegar àquele ponto, era porque sua obsessão por Afrodite talvez fosse bem maior do que Milo imaginara a princípio. Achou melhor tirar aquela dúvida.

— Máscara, por um acaso você... gosta do Afrodite pra valer?

O Câncer riu de lado ao ouvir aquela pergunta que achou idiota e acabou se lembrando da caneca de vinho. Sentiu que ela viria a calhar naquele momento, para adoçar o amargor em sua boca depois daquele questionamento inesperado.

— Sei lá dessa merda de gostar, Rabo-torto — respondeu após tomar um bom gole do vinho e voltar a repor a caneca no balcão. — Eu só sei daquilo que me dá prazer e me faz bem. Nem me fale dessa porra de amor também. Eu nasci estranho, era o caçula de oito irmãos e minha mãe morreu no meu parto. Desde pequeno comecei ver gente morta. Um dia eu disse isso pro meu velho e ele me respondeu que eu estava fingindo ser um de débil mental pra não ajudar ele e meus outros irmãos na feira. Muitas vezes, ele me espancava como se eu fosse um cachorro sardento mendigando por comida. Até que um dia ele falou que iria me vender pra ver se eu tinha algum valor. Naquela noite eu peguei um caco da garrafa de bebida que ele tinha quebrado, e passei no pescoço dele. Então, arrumei minhas coisas pra ir embora enquanto dava risada do espírito dele me xingando.

"_Você disse que eu não conseguia ver, não é? Então__,__ eu não estou te vendo. Vai ver se o inferno existe alma penada!"_, Mascara lembrou-se da sua fala ainda pequeno.

— A partir daquele momento eu resolvi deixar a Ilha de Sicilia e passei a perambular pelo país, enfrentando desafios de todos os lados. Descobri também que tinha facilidade em lutar, fiquei forte rapidamente tantas foram as brigas em que me enfiei, até que comecei a ganhar dinheiro fácil com isso. Só que eu não me satisfazia só em bater ou ver os ossos do meu adversário se quebrando. O prazer que me consumia era ver alguém morrendo... Aquilo sim era maravilhoso. — Máscara sorriu, bebendo mais um gole grande de vinho e ao perceber que Milo continuava prestando atenção, prosseguiu.

— Foi assim que ganhei meu apelido de Máscara da Morte, porque era assim que eu lutava: mascarado. Até que um dia me deparei com a derrota, era um cavaleiro do legado de Atena. Esse homem notou de cara que eu era diferente.

"_Você vive acuado e assustado por esses espíritos que te rodeiam, não é?", _— Ele me perguntou e eu não contive a gargalhada. Dei aquela resposta que o deixou sem reação no começo: — "_Eles não me assustam mais, porque agora não sou eu quem tem medo deles, eles têm medo de mim...". _

— Mas, ao invés do disgraziato me matar por eu ter perdido, ele me deixou vivo e ainda disse que "os meus dons" seriam melhores utilizados a favor de um bem maior. E que ele iria me tornar um cavaleiro de Atena. O único erro do meu mestre foi me deixar ficar mais forte do que ele. Um dia, quando chegou dizendo que deveríamos lutar e que o vencedor se tornaria o cavaleiro, não pensei duas vezes e não tive o mínimo remorso de usar toda minha força para vencê-lo e no fim matá-lo. A cabeça dele foi o primeiro troféu da minha coleção. Fui consagrado cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer. Para mim, a justiça era ser o mais forte e enquanto eu tivesse poder, eu estaria do lado certo. Só que tudo veio abaixo quando confrontei aquele garoto... Shiryu de Dragão. O menino jogou na minha cara que eu era indigno de ser chamado de cavaleiro de ouro, pois um verdadeiro cavaleiro da justiça não podia fazer de troféus as inúmeras vidas que ele tirava... Eu perdi minha vida na batalha contra um mísero moleque de bronze. Depois, voltei de novo como espectro, para perdê-la novamente em combate. Mesmo assim, eu fui trazido de volta do mundo dos mortos pela misericórdia de Atena.

— Você pulou a parte que ajudou a derrubar o muro das Lamentações em Elíseos. Isso foi o suficiente para Atena lhe perdoar e lhe dar uma nova chance de recomeço.

— Exato! Mas Atena é uma mulher mais inteligente do que imagina, Milo. Ela sabia que a sede de um sanguinário não se cura da noite pro dia, e tive que me comprometer diante dela a participar de um programa de "reabilitação" para tratar a minha "psicose". Foi nessas seções que encontrei Dite. Éramos dois que compartilhavam dos mesmos problemas. Ambos ficamos do lado errado na guerra, tínhamos a mesma perversidade correndo em nossos sangues e no fundo, não nos arrependíamos de ser o que éramos: ruins. Mesmo assim, eu sentia um pouco de receio dele... Mas não era um receio normal, era algo do que eu poderia sentir por ele que fazia uma dor incômoda apertar em algum lugar dentro de mim. Não era só a beleza do Peixes que me atraía, seu veneno sempre foi algo que me fascinou, o fato dele fazer maldades e contá-las rindo debochadamente, me fazia gargalhar também, me fazia desejá-lo. Não demorou pra gente começar a se pegar e isso foi só o começo de um vício.

Máscara parou de falar e sorriu para Milo que o observava atordoado.

Já para Milo, aquilo poderia até ser algo meio ridículo de se pensar vindo de quem vinha, mas achou que aquela era maneira de Máscara dizer que amava Afrodite. Então, crispando as sobrancelhas, tentou tirar sua dúvida:

— Você não quer perdê-lo, é isso que está tentando me dizer, Máscara? Acha que o jogo vai afastá-los para sempre?

— Não, Rabo-torto... Você entendeu errado. Eu não sou uma donzela que se apaixona e pensa em baboseiras como essa. Estou tentando explicar que sempre fui um psicopata, sedento por sangue. E não foram as seções de "Reabilitação" que controlaram essa ânsia de matar, e sim, o fato de eu ter encontrado uma maneira de aliviá-la com o Afrodite. Caso eu o perca, perderei também meu ponto de equilíbrio e não sei mais se serei capaz de segurar o desejo insano que anda crescendo dentro de mim de arrancar algumas cabeças... — ele falou abrindo um sorriso de lado, que logo se transformou em alta gargalhada, que gelou até a alma do Escorpião.

**...**

**Afrodite x Shun**

No domingo, pela manhã, como combinado, Shun estava ajudando Afrodite com o jardim. O pisciano o rodeava de longe, usando uma tesoura para podar as ramagens que subia pelas pilastras da sua casa, estava espreitando como se fosse um caçador analisando sua presa.

Shun tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, mas alguns fios escapavam da amarra e grudavam no seu rosto suado devido ao calor. Ele usava a máscara de proteção que encobria a boca e o nariz, equipamento de proteção necessário para ele não inalar o aroma venenoso das rosas. Ele também estava com luvas grossas e vestia uma jardineira branca, a camisa verde e um bota de couro na cor creme completavam seu visual de jardineiro meigo.

O pisciano mordeu o lábio inferior; não podia negar que o garoto era irritantemente gracioso.

Na sexta-feira havia acontecido algo estranho: estava tentando convencer o pupilo de Shaka em ir ajudá-lo no jardim quando Hyoga chegou do nada, arfante, dizendo que precisava falar com ele urgente. Não queria demonstrar suas verdadeiras intenções diante do rapaz loiro, por isso apenas reforçou que esperaria por Shun no domingo de manhã para ajudá-lo com a poda e então se retirou.

Na volta para sua casa, fez questão de passar por Câncer e acabou se deparando com Máscara saindo do banho: os cabelos ainda pingando, o peitoral bem definido molhado, a toalha em volta do pescoço, uma calça jeans surrada e os pés descalços. Sentiu um tremor lhe abalar ao ver o amante daquele jeito.

"_Pela sua cara emburrada, a primeira investida não deu resultados..." _ele fez questão de observar, esvaindo com sua empolgação em vê-lo tão atraente. Em seguida, Máscara sentou-se no sofá ao lado da mesinha de canto e apanhou na gaveta da mesma o maço de charutos.

"_Voltou a fumar?",_ Dite perguntou, vendo-o ascender o tabaco e levá-lo até a boca, tragando-o e jogando fumaça para cima.

"_É o jeito...",_ ele se recostou na poltrona, abrindo os braços.

Naquele momento, Afrodite se segurou para não deixar a disputa de lado e se jogar nos braços daquele homem pelo qual sentia uma verdadeira loucura, porém, a fala seguinte dele, fez seu desejo se esvair e seus nervos se aflorarem.

"_Melhor sair. A minha vítima vai passar por aqui a qualquer momento e a sua presença pode por tudo a perder..."_ ele falou, tragando mais uma vez o charuto que estava balançando antes em sua boca, e entortou os lábios para soltar a fumaça pelo canto da boca.

Afrodite não esperou uma nova fala, empinou o nariz, jogou os cabelos que estavam nos ombros para trás — como sempre fazia quando queria chamar atenção — então saiu da casa de Câncer, marchando, tão dura eram suas pisadas.

Seus olhos azuis-piscina retornaram ao momento atual. Talvez Milo tivesse razão: os dois não eram "marido e mulher" e, por isso, tinha que se convencer de que aquela disputa viera em bom momento.

Mas porque não conseguia, simplesmente, tirar Máscara da sua cabeça?

"Talvez, no fim disso tudo, eu consiga me livrar desta necessidade doentia que sinto de ter aquele desgraçado...", Afrodite pensou, se aproximando do canteiro onde Shun trabalhava.

Foi quando notou algo estranho: o adolescente saiu às pressas de perto das rosas e veio para debaixo da sua varanda; retirou uma das luvas, e olhou o sangue que despontava no indicador direito.

— O que houve? — interpretou um ar de verdadeira preocupação, aproximando-se dele com as sobrancelhas finas franzidas.

— Acho que um dos espinhos atravessou a luva...

— Oh! Mesmo? Mas não fique nervoso, sabe que comigo por perto não terá problema. — Dite afirmou com um leve sorriso, tomando a mão dele na sua e olhando o líquido carmesim que escorria. — É só sugar o veneno, vou te mostrar, assim...

Shun sentiu o rosto fumegar quando Afrodite enfiou seu dedo todo na boca. Mas ao contrário do que ele lhe disse, o veneno não parecia estar sendo controlado, na realidade parecia estar se alastrando mais rápido, pois a temperatura do seu corpo aumentou gradativamente. Ele puxou sua mão de volta e arrancou a máscara no seu rosto. Estava sentindo falta de ar. Desprendeu os suportes da jardineira e retirou a camisa por cima da cabeça. Seu corpo estava queimando.

— Minha pele! Está ardendo, estou ficando se ar! — reclamou arfante para o homem que mantinha os olhos azuis detidos sobre si.

Afrodite não se moveu. Apenas ficou observando os efeitos da nova mistura com a qual regava suas plantas daquele canteiro. Era um entorpecente que estava em fase de teste ainda, mas o qual conhecia bem os efeitos. Sorriu mais abertamente quando percebeu que Shun não aguentou o efeito e acabou revirando os olhos, caindo desmaiado. O pisciano balançou a cabeça negativamente, apanhando o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda nos braços e o levando para dentro da sua casa.

— Tadinho... Tão descuidado — o peixe constatou, escorrendo o dedo pela face dele, após deitá-lo em seu leito. Em seguida, correu com seus dedos o pescoço, tocou os mamilos rosados que estavam eriçados e desceu, apalpando o tecido de brim e sentindo a ereção despontada entre as pernas dele. — Acho que exagerei na dose de Afrodisíaco...

...

Depois de algum tempo, Shun despertou. Sentia a cabeça tão dolorida que não foi capaz de abrir os olhos de imediato; os lábios estavam ressequidos, a pele ainda estava acalorada e parte do corpo estava dormente. Mas, havia uma sensação mais estranha, um formigamento no baixo ventre que o fez esforçar-se a abrir os olhos para saber o que era.

Porém, ao abrir os orbes verdes e perceber que aquele teto não era conhecido, tentou se levantar. Contudo, não conseguiu sair do lugar. Logo, descobriu os motivos: suas mãos estavam presas no alto, na cabeceira da cama em que se encontrava; e seu corpo não obedecia, só conseguiu mover um pouco o pescoço, erguendo a cabeça e encostando-a na armação atrás de si, para enxergar o que acontecia. Chocou-se, ao ver Afrodite totalmente nu diante de si. Na realidade, entre suas pernas, que estavam afastadas.

— Ainda bem que acordou, não vai ter graça fazer com você desacordado.

— O quê... — Shun sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo ao imaginar o que estava prestes a acontecer. Mesmo assim, não quis acreditar naquilo. — O quê pretende, Afrodite?

— Não sabe mesmo? Será que é tão inocente a esse ponto? Mas eu acho que não... — ele respondeu a própria pergunta, passando a língua nos lábios, comentando em seguida: — Seu corpo está reagindo bem. Veja como isso aqui está crescendo, mesmo que os meus carinhos estejam tão suaves.

Foi ao ouvir aquilo que Shun se deu conta que havia um movimento estranho dentro deu ânus.

— O que está fazendo? Por que comigo? — Shun perguntou com os olhos arregalados, o rosto cada vez mais quente, a respiração começando a se desregular devido à sensação que aquele estimulo lhe provocava. Seu corpo parecia mais sensível que o normal, mesmo que não quisesse aquilo, estava ficando excitado.

Dite balançou os ombros.

— Só tive vontade de repente.

— Não! Você não... Ahhh! Está ardendo, pare! Pare... Afro- Afrodite! Eu não quero que seja com você! Não pode me forçar!

Por um minuto, Dite se deteve, encarando o garoto no leito, após aquela fala. Agora as lágrimas minavam pelas margens dos olhos verdes e ameaçavam escorrer pelo rosto ruborizado devido a vergonha, deixando-o ainda mais bonito. Era uma feição bem excitante. Mas o fizera lembrar-se da sua infância, quando foi tomado pela primeira vez. Nunca lhe deram a chance de escolhas. Era mais fraco, não podia se defender, então era obrigado a sucumbir. Por isso, quis se tornar forte, para conseguir se defender, e ter prazer com quem realmente desejasse.

Todavia, Shun não era fraco. E, se não fosse o efeito do veneno afrodisíaco, ele poderia ter se livrado daquelas amarras e ter derrubado-o com facilidade fazia algum tempo. Afinal, ele tinha um cosmo imenso e uma grande força de vontade, que o fizera vencer na batalha das Doze Casas, mesmo sendo um garoto que repudiava a violência.

Porém, desejava tê-lo para não ficar atrás naquele jogo e, por isso, o teria.

— Não me diga que está guardando esse buraquinho para o seu primeiro amor como se fosse uma mocinha virgem? — Afrodite provocou, aumentando o ritmo do dedo indicador dentro dele e acrescentando um segundo dedo, inserindo ambos devagar e, sorrindo maleficamente ao vê-lo se retesar e soltar um urro de dor. — Não seja idiota, Shun... Essas coisas de amor não existem. Só o prazer carnal é real. E na hora que você sentir o êxtase provocado pelos movimentos frenéticos de uma ereção deslizando pra dentro e pra fora desse buraquinho, você vai se arrepender de tê-lo guardado por tanto tempo...

Shun inclinou o pescoço para trás e apertou os olhos, as lágrimas derramaram rapidamente. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele logo naquele momento em que estava tão feliz por ter os seus sentimentos por Hyoga correspondidos.

"_É verdade, Hyoga. Estou sendo sincero. Eu também... Eu também o amo!", _Shun lembrou-se de como teve coragem de confessar-se, naquela noite em que Hyoga apareceu desesperado no alojamento, dizendo que precisava lhe contar algo importante antes que alguém o roubasse.

"_Estou tão feliz, Shun! Eu quero tê-lo pra mim. Por isso__,__ irei protegê-lo de qualquer um que queira abusar da sua inocência... Shun... Shun? O que foi? Por que está rindo desse jeito?"_

"_Bobo! Sempre tem alguém querendo 'abusar da minha inocência'. Mas eu não sou tão ingênuo quanto pareço e nunca deixei ninguém fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo. E não é agora, que tenho meus sentimentos de amor correspondido__s__, que irei abaixar a guarda. Eu serei só seu, Hyoga. Eu juro."_

— Hyoga...

— Hyoga? — Dite parou os movimentos ao ouvir aquele murmúrio escapar entre os lábios do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. — Está falando do pupilo bonitinho do Camus? Então é ele o dono do seu coraçãozinho mole? Não me diga que é pra ele que está se guardando como uma donzela?

— Afrodite?

— Hm? Vai pedir por clemência? Ou vai chorar pro seu irmãozinho vir me bater?

— Não... Eu não preciso da ajuda do Ikki... — Shun reabriu os olhos e encarou o rosto embonecado de Afrodite que havia detido o abuso em seu corpo para prestar atenção. Seu coração parecia um instrumento musical fora do ritmo, tão acelerado que batia. Mas respirou fundo, tentando controlar o mover rápido do seu peito, que subia e descia devido ao descontrole da respiração e, então, falou com a convicção que até ele não imaginava ter: — Se você quiser continuar fazendo isso, faça com vontade. Sinta todo o prazer que puder, abusando do meu corpo. Porque eu juro, mesmo que eu seja punido por Atena depois, eu vou acabar com a sua vida.

...

Milo chegou arfante na Décima Segunda casa. Foi logo subindo as escadas de pedras na lateral esquerda, escondida entre as ramagens. Sabia que aquela subida dava para o quarto de Afrodite. Passou pelas cortinas esvoaçantes da janela e seu coração estacou por um segundo ao ver Shun totalmente nu, apenas um fino lenço sobre o ventre; estava desacordado no leito e havia manchas de sangue em sua pele e nos lençóis. Aproximou-se, custando a acreditar no que via. O corpo ainda estava suado e os braços presos.

O Escorpiano cobriu a sua boca aberta com a mão, enquanto a outra levou na cintura, andando de um lado para o outro. Não acreditava que Afrodite havia tido aquela coragem. Ouviu barulho de água caindo, então entrou no local que sabia ser o banheiro.

— Dite! Seu...!

Mas o que Milo viu o deixou confuso.

— Afrodite? — ele abriu a porta de correr de vidro do boxe do banheiro e fechou a válvula do chuveiro. Abaixou-se e tocou no ombro do cavaleiro que estava sentado no chão, trêmulo talvez por causa da água fria do chuveiro, e agarrado as próprias pernas enquanto os cabelos molhados cobriam sua cabeça baixa. — Afrodite, você não fez isso, não é? Digo, é só um jogo idiota entre eu, você e o Mascára... Isso não era pra ser levado a esse ponto. Digo... Era óbvio que o Shun era virgem... Digo... Que diabos aconteceu aqui, afinal?

Mas nem Afrodite e nem Milo tiveram tempo de falar, pois a força do cosmo congelante que os atingiu, fez petrificar até mesmo a água que ainda pingava do chuveiro do Pisciano. Eles conseguiram trincar a camada fina de gelo que cobriu suas peles e então se levantaram, olhando assustados para o jovem que acumulava mais cosmo-energia e preparava-se para lançar o segundo golpe.

Hyoga havia procurado por Shun naquele começo de tarde e não o encontrou. Ele sabia que o amigo estaria ajudando Afrodite durante a manhã, por isso, achou que ele tivesse ainda em Peixes, e resolveu ver como estava indo o trabalho e se precisavam de ajuda. Mas não encontrou nem ele e nem Afrodite nos campos de rosas. Foi quando viu Milo esgueirando-se para lateral da casa. Resolveu segui-lo.

Não acreditou quando viu Shun no leito do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Adentrou a porta aberta do banheiro para buscar satisfações, quando ouviu Milo mencionando um jogo entre ele Máscara e Afrodite.

Não conseguia e não queria conter sua ira.

— Você estava por trás disso, Milo? Eu confiei em você! Mas estavam jogando? Pra quê? Pra fazer aquilo com o Shun? Eu vou matar os dois! EXECUÇÃO AURORAAAAAA!

Hyoga alcançou o sétimo sentido, o cosmo máximo de um cavaleiro e, em poucos segundos, colocou em alerta todo o Santuário que imaginaram que os domínios de Atena estavam sendo invadido.

Continua...


	6. Todo jogo tem desertores, perdedores e

**Capítulo VI**

**Todo jogo tem desertores, perdedores e ganhadores.**

Marin de Águia foi a pessoa escolhida por Atena para presidir a sindicância instaurada para investigar Milo, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte e um tal jogo criado por eles denominado "A Aposta". O qual, de acordo com Camus de Aquário — o relator da denúncia —, infringia inúmeras normas do Santuário, principalmente, as de conduta dos Cavaleiros.

Enquanto as evidências eram levantadas, ou até segundas ordens, os três suspeitos iriam aguardar em detenção. Ou seja, estavam presos em quartos individuais no presídio do Santuário, localizado ao norte dos campos de treinamento, próximo a encosta do Cabo Sunion. O lugar era uma construção rústica no estilo grego, que mais parecia uma masmorra pelo lado de fora, porém, do lado de dentro, já havia passado por algumas reformas e suas alas haviam ganhado ares mais modernos como iluminação elétrica, por exemplo.

Por ordem de Aiólia, o capitão das tropas, o trio também ficaria sobre vigília dia e noite para evitar que tentassem alguma gracinha. Encarregado do primeiro turno ficara Aldebaran de Touro e no segundo, Algol de Perseu. Ambos guerreiros apontados por Aiólia e que eram de sua total confiança, além de não terem amizade com os três acusados e, por isso, sabia que se manteriam imparciais quanto a pedido de favores.

A primeira audiência fora marcada por Marin para sete dias a contar da detenção dos acusados, que ocorreu um dia após a denúncia formalizada pelo aquariano. De acordo com ela, tempo suficiente para se levantar provas e colher depoimentos.

No dia seguinte à prisão dos três — na terça-feira —, o Cavaleiro de Leão, que já havia tomado o depoimento de Hyoga na segunda-feira, convocou Afrodite para ser o primeiro interrogado. Era ele quem no momento detinha as acusações mais graves: abuso sexual e tentativa de assassinato por envenenamento.

Aldebaran abriu a porta do quarto onde o Pisciano estava e o viu sentando na cama com as pernas cruzadas, tentando alinhar os cabelos ondulados com os dedos.

— Vamos, Dite.

— Será que eu não tenho direito a uma escova de cabelo pra eu dar um jeito na minha aparência antes? Meu cabelo está um ninho!

O grandalhão descruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, então adentrou mais o quarto e apanhou o rapaz pelo braço e o puxou pra fora da cama.

— Você vai para um interrogatório, rapaz! Não tá indo pro Pôr-do-sol, não. Tá até ajeitado demais.

— Eu não vou me ferrar sozinho nessa, estão me ouvindo? — ele gritou no corredor, para que seus vizinhos de cárcere o ouvissem e, melhor que isso, o entendesse.

— Eu também te amo, Rosa Venenosa! Ha, ha, ha, ha! — gargalhou Máscara de dentro do se quarto.

Aldebaran empurrou o Pisciano, sua força excessiva o fez andar passos à frente sem querer.

— Em silêncio, Afrodite! Em silêncio se não quiser ser amordaçado.

— Você é mesmo um bruto, gigantão!

— Calado!

Milo, que estava sentado no chão, encostado na porta do seu quarto, ouviu o escândalo que Afrodite fazia ao ser levado pelo Taurino, em total silêncio. Sentiu suas entranhas apertarem e, por um instante, se arrependeu de ter proposto aquela brincadeira estúpida. Apesar de ter previsto problemas, não conseguia imaginar que seria tratado como um criminoso. Sempre foi um cavaleiro. Diferente de Máscara e Afrodite que eram homens de sangue frio, com passados obscuros e capazes de atrocidades, ele sempre fora uma pessoa do bem.

Nascera fruto de uma aventura amorosa do pai, um soldado, que se apaixonou por uma garota humilde, filha de feirante da capital. Lembrou-se que viveu com a mãe até os seis anos de idade e de que ela falava pouco do pai; dizia que ele não podia viver com ela porque era um soldado. Quando ela decidiu mudar de país para ir morar com um estrangeiro que a havia pedido em casamento, resolveu deixá-lo com o homem, até então, um perfeito desconhecido. Depois disso, nunca mais a viu.

Até que ele e o pai-soldado se deram bem a princípio.

Passou a viver no vilarejo do Santuário, no dormitório dos aprendizes, e foi quando começou a ouvir deles as inúmeras histórias sobre os Guerreiros Dourados. Até aquele momento, imaginava que o pai pertencia a um exército comum, como vira algumas vezes em desfiles na rua. Mas não, aquele ambiente era bem diferente do que imaginara, e todos os meninos diziam que além das colinas, havia uma gigantesca estrutura escondida, onde vivia uma deusa e seus poderosos guerreiros.

Aquilo parecia tão encantado quanto as história que a mãe lhe contava para dormir. Por isso, não dera crédito aos garotos no começo. Mas, foi em um dia de tempestade, quando viu um cavaleiro de ouro pela primeira vez, que tudo mudou. Havia caído uma chuva forte aquele dia, e muitos guerreiros do Santuário — o tal lugar mágico — vieram ajudar a socorrer os moradores. Como era pouco ágil, ao invés de fugir quando o alojamento ameaçou desmoronar, escondeu-se embaixo da cama e acabou ficando preso nos escombros. Achou que seria seu fim. No entanto, a escuridão em que fora imerso durou pouco, os pedaços da construção foram tirados de cima de si como se estas fossem plumas.

Ao conseguir se rastejar para longe do prédio em pedaços, sua primeira reação fora de assombro, quando viu aquele homem de armadura e gigantescas asas dourados, olhando-o preocupado.

"_Você está bem, pequenino?"_

Naquele instante, só conseguiu mover a cabeça automaticamente em um "sim", e então o homem chamou por alguém, era um menino, talvez da sua idade, que pegou a sua mão e o puxou.

"_Venha, vou te levar para onde estão os outros..."_

Enquanto ele lhe puxava pela mão, Milo olhava para trás, observando aquele homem se mover tão rápido que seus olhos não conseguiam acompanhar. Viu-o erguer escombros monstruosos a procura de sobreviventes, enquanto sua roupa dourada reluzia naquele dia tempestuoso e obscuro. Como se fosse o representante do sol a trazer esperanças.

"_O que ele é?"_

"_Como o que ele, é? Todos conhecem meu irmão Aiolos, ele é o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário. Um dos mais poderosos guerreiros do Santuário. E um dia, eu serei como ele."_

Foi naquele dia, Milo lembrou-se, naquele dia que decidiu que queria ser um Dourado. Quando contou isso ao pai, o homem se recusara, falando-lhe que não era tão simples quanto parecia e que muitos aspirantes morriam no caminho para se tornar um cavaleiro.

Foi naquele dia também, que Milo magoou seu velho pai, perguntando-lhe se era por isso — medo — que ele passara a vida toda sendo um reles soldado, ao invés de buscar ser como Sagitário. _"Se eu pudesse escolher, queria ter nascido filho de um cavaleiro importante!" _

O homem abaixou a cabeça e com uma voz rouca respondeu ao filho: "V_ocê se engana, Milo... Se engana se pensa que cavaleiros importantes têm tempo para terem famílias ou moleques de língua ferina como você..."_

Apesar de ter visto lágrimas nos olhos do seu velho, realmente não dera importância para aquilo. Estava feliz porque no outro dia o pai lhe alistara e finalmente começaria sua jornada para ser um cavaleiro. Os anos transcorreram rápido. Não demorou em se destacar entre os aprendizes; era empenhado, estudava fora do horário, fazia de tudo para ser o melhor. Depois que se tornara um aprendiz também passou a ver o pai muito pouco. Principalmente, depois que ele teve que abandonar a função de soldado por estar com a saúde fraca.

Porém, lembrou-se do homem quando finalmente fora consagrado cavaleiro de ouro. Correu para o vilarejo no intento de encontrá-lo e dar-lhe as boas novas, e também convidá-lo para a cerimônia de nomeação, contudo... Encontrou o casebre onde ele vivia no vilarejo abandonado. Procurou saber de algo com a vizinhança. Quando uma senhora lhe deu a resposta:

"_Hã? O velho Eliseu? Ah, claro que me lembro dele. Ele morreu faz quase um ano já. Mas foi bom para ele, sabe? O coitado sofria muito. Principalmente de insônia. Às vezes__,__ eu o via de madrugada, mesmo com a saúde fraca, na varanda, olhando em direção ao Santuário. Imagina que ele vivia contando que tinha um filho que estava prestes a se tornar um Dourado? Pobrezinho, estava variando. Era a doença__,__ com certeza... Afinal, um soldado ter um filho tão importante?"_

"Aquele foi o meu primeiro dia na Taberna Pôr-do-sol. Comecei a beber e a farrear para tentar esmagar aquela agonia, a dor e aquele nó insuportável que se formou na minha garganta. Nunca fui um bom filho... Mas nunca quis ser um mau filho também. Muito menos, um mau cavaleiro."

A porta do quarto onde o Escorpiano estava de repente se destrancou e ele caiu para trás, olhando o cavaleiro de Touro que parecia um monumento gigante do ângulo que estava.

— É sua vez, Milo. — o brasileiro falou, franzindo suas grossas sobrancelhas ao perceber os olhos azuis do rapaz lacrimejados. — Estava chorando?

— Ah? Você é maluco? — Milo perguntou, abrindo um falso sorriso e colocando-se de pé rapidamente. — Meus olhos estão lacrimejando de sono. É a minha vez?

— Sim, e me siga em silêncio.

— Ah? Que é isso, Deba! Só porque eu estava a fim de contar aquela história de quando fui para o Golfo...

— Cale-se, Milo! Não deveria ficar tão animado também! Afinal, está com o pescoço na forca.

Milo sorriu, seus olhos se dispersaram novamente e ele se lembrou do restante da fala daquela mulher. _"Mesmo que o chamássemos de louco, o velho Eliseu insistia em dizer: Vocês podem não acreditar e zombar o quanto quiser. Mas eu tenho certeza de que o meu filho será um grande, poderoso, justo e orgulhoso Cavaleiro de Ouro..."_

...

Não havia se passado tanto tempo desde que Milo havia sido levado para o interrogatório quando Aldebaran retornou a ala dos encarcerados dourados e abriu a porta do quarto de Máscara e de Afrodite.

— Vocês estão fora. — anunciou o Cavaleiro de Touro.

Ainda incrédulos os dois saíram dos quartos, olhando para o brasileiro com estranhamento.

— E o Milo?

— Ele vai aguardar o julgamento em uma cela de verdade.

— Você está dizendo que...

— Que o Milo assumiu tudo sozinho. — anunciou Aiólia, que estava logo atrás de Aldebaran. — E como coincidiu com o depoimento de vocês, então, os dois estão livres para aguardar o dia do julgamento em liberdade. Mas, Afrodite, não se aproxime do Shun. Nós ainda iremos interrogá-lo e se a versão dele sobre o envenenamento for diferente da sua, farei questão que aguarde na cadeia junto com o Milo.

— Faça quantas perguntas quiser, Aiólia! Eu já disse que foi um acidente! O moleque se machucou podando minhas rosas.

— Sim, claro. E ele também se amarrou sozinho na sua cama?

Afrodite entreabriu os lábios, então, voltou a fechá-lo.

— Melhor ficar calado, Rosa.

— Isso mesmo. — Aiólia concordou. — Pelo menos o Máscara tem algum pingo de senso. Agora vão!

— Obrigado. — o pisciano disse, com um tom claro de ironia, empinando o nariz e passando por Aiólia de cara amarrada.

Mas o leonino não deu a mínima para arrogância do Cavaleiro de Peixes; esperou Máscara sair e só então suspirou desolado, olhando a pasta que tinha nas mãos, aonde continham cópias dos depoimentos os quais iria entregar para a defesa e acusação da Sindicância.

— Chateado, meu amigo? — o Taurino perguntou, parando ao lado dele.

— Só não entendo... Aldebaran. Não entendo...

"_Você ouviu o que eu disse, Milo? O cavaleiro de Andrômeda está em coma, devid__o__ a uma overdose de um veneno fortíssimo, tem marcas no corpo por ter sido amordaçado, além de ter sido verificadas estranhas secreções em seu ânus, o que tudo indica ser lubrificante. Ele aparentemente foi violentado. Mas é na cama do Afrodite que ele foi encontrado e você está me dizendo que é o culpado?"_

"_Isso mesmo. Afrodite e Máscara não têm nada haver com isso. O culpado de tudo fui eu. Eu estava entediado, sexualmente falando, e inventei um joguinho pra poder pegar uns garotos novos. O Dite só estava me fazendo um favor, me ajudando a pegar aquela coisa fofa..."_

"_Milo!"_

"_Ok, me calo."_

"_Tem algumas coisas que não casa__m a__ sua história com a dos demais. Apesar do Máscara e do Afrodite terem alegados não saberem de nada e serem inocentes até que provemos __o__ contrário. No depoimento do Hyoga, ele disse que você, na sexta-feira, bem antes do ocorrido__,__foi__ alertá-lo sobre alguém que estava querendo seduzir o Shun. O que o levou a procurar o amigo e__,__ ao chegar lá__,__ ele viu o Afrodite convidando o Andrômeda para ir ajudá-lo no jardim no domingo... Então? Por que você faria esse alerta se o Afrodite estava agindo para você... Não me diga que se arrependeu do que queria no meio do caminho?"_

Milo desfez o sorriso no rosto e ficou sério e pensativo por um momento. Então, após engolir em seco respondeu: _"Se eu disser que sim, você não vai acreditar, não é mesmo?"_

"_O quê?"_

"_Eu tinha como a primeira prova do meu joguinho, dar um beijo no Hyoga. __Por isso__ inventei uma desculpa para me aproximar e descobri no processo que ele era realmente apaixonado pelo pupilo do Shaka__. U__sei isso para me beneficiar e falei que iria ajudá-lo com o Shun, ensinando-o como abordá-lo e de quebra, consegui cumprir a prova, ensinando-o a beijar... __Aí__ saiu a próxima rodada: traçar o bonitinho do Shun. Sabia que iria ser uma missão difícil, então pedi ajuda do Dite e... Não sei, foram pequenas coisas que me fizeram perceber que o que eu estava fazendo não valia __à__ pena. "_

"_Como o quê?"_

"_Os sentimentos verdadeiro do Hyoga pelo Shun. Os olhos de decepção do Camus quando me flagrou beijando seu pupilo. Nunca pensei que um olhar de mágoa de alguém tão especial me causaria tanta dor. A conversa que tive com o Máscara, que me contou um pouco do seu passado e como ele e Dite encontram um no outro a forma de se reabilitarem das feridas que o mundo lhes causar__a__. O orgulho que meu finado pai tinha e que..."_ A voz de Milo engasgou, naquele momento e Aiólia pôde perceber um leve tremor o abalar, mas ele engoliu em seco e mesmo com as lágrimas ameaçando cair, concluiu: _"Não podia continuar desonrando a memória do meu velho, que tinha um tremendo orgulho de ter um filho aspirante a Dourado, mesmo que esse filho idiota achasse vergonhoso ter um pai soldado... No fim, eu percebi que não podia continuar, declarei para o Máscara que talvez fosse a hora de pararmos com a brincadeira. Eu fui procurar o Dite na madrugada, para dizer que não precisava mais, mas ele não me atendeu. Decidi ir dormir e avisá-lo no domingo de manhã. Mas acordei tarde e... Eu o encontrei chorando dentro do banheiro, algo também o deteve. Ele tentou, mas não chegou a fazer nada com o garoto, Aiólia. Acredite.."_

— Aiólia?

— Ah? Desculpe, Deba.

— O Milo vai ficar sobre vigia?

— O Algol já chegou e vai fazer a vigília, você pode ir meu amigo. Eu vou levar os depoimentos para a Marin.

— Eu te acompanho, então. Estamos indo para o mesmo lado. — O taurino sugestionou, simpaticamente; seguindo ao lado dele e questionando logo depois: — O Milo escolheu alguém para defendê-lo?

— Ninguém.

— Ninguém?

— É. Ele assumiu toda a culpa sozinho e diz que não precisa que ninguém o defenda.

— Estranho...

— Muito. Mas de qualquer forma, Atena tinha indicado Shura, e irei passar os dados para ele.

— E você, Aiólia? O que achou? Milo é mesmo o culpado de tudo? Você o conhece desde muito pequeno.

— Sim, eu confesso que o conheço há muito tempo. Mas tivemos vidas bem distintas dentro do Santuário. Pelo que percebi, através dos depoimentos e pelo pouco que conheço dele, ele pode ser o idealizador, sim, Aldebaran. Mas não vejo tanta maldade assim nas atitudes do Milo. É mais imaturidade. O Escorpião sempre gostou de aparecer. Eu também acho que ele está assumindo tudo só para bancar o bom samaritano. — o leão suspirou mais uma vez, concluindo: — O jeito agora é aguardar os relatórios da defesa e acusação para apresentá-los à Marin e esperar pela condolência de Atena.

...

Máscara e Afrodite subiram para o Pôr-do-sol assim que se viram fora dos muros das prisões. Mesmo que o escândalo nas Doze Casas estivesse sendo mantido em sigilo, os olhares dos poucos frequentadores do início de semana no bar, denunciavam que até mesmo os segredos tinham pernas curtas no Santuário. O taberneiro, como sempre, serviu a bebida preferida para os dois em silêncio.

Não demorou muito para que a amazona de Cobra encapuzada se acomodasse ao lado deles.

— Espero que tenha destruído todas as evidências. — Câncer sussurrou para mulher ao seu lado, tomando um gole da sua bebida favorita, sentindo-se como se não a provasse há séculos.

— Eu sou a eficiência em pessoa, meu querido. Não iria ser pega com tanta facilidade. Assim que recebi a notícia por um informante, dei cabo de tudo. Agora me digam: é verdade que o Milo assumiu toda a culpa?

— É o que parece, não? — Dite que estava do outro lado do Máscara, resmungou, tomando um gole da vodka servida pelo dono do estabelecimento. — Afinal, ele não está aqui.

— Vou ignorar sua ignorância, Afrodite.

— Vou lá fora. Preciso de ar. — Máscara anunciou, empurrando seu banco para trás e se levantando. — Me dá uma garrafa de vinho, Atila.

— É pra já.

— Vai me deixar aqui sozinho com ela?

— Aqui está. — o taberneiro colocou o pedido do canceriano sobre o balcão.

— Não tô com cabeça pra discussões entre mulheres, Rosa-Venenosa. — ele fez uma careta, apanhou a garrafa da sua bebida e saiu, ignorando os chamados de Afrodite em suas costas.

— Máscara? Máscara da Morte! Ei? Que Saco! — Dite esturrou, batendo com o copo de vodka no patamar de madeira, derramando o líquido no balcão. — Tanta baboseira! Tanto problema! Para no fim, o jogo acabar desse jeito! Sem graça e sem ganhador.

— Como não? Na situação atual, você é o grande ganhador dessa disputa, meu caro. — Shaina anunciou, fazendo o cavaleiro de Peixes fitá-la como se ela tivesse dito o maior dos absurdos.

— 'Tá maluca? Com o Milo fora da jogada, quem ganhou, com certeza, devido à pontuação alta é o Máscara. Afinal, eu nem consegui concluir a bosta desta prova.

— Você está errado. Com o Milo fora do jogo por motivos extraordinários. Você vence por ser o único jogador que permaneceu.

— Espera. O que está querendo dizer?

— Que o Máscara desistiu do jogo; no sábado.

Afrodite entreabriu os lábios, mas não conseguiu formular nada. Voltou a fechá-la e depois de alguns segundos, acabou perguntando, confuso:

— O que está querendo insinuar, Shaina?

— Ai, Dite! Você é tão lerdo às vezes. Eu não estou "querendo insinuar", estou alegando o que é fato: Máscara e Milo ficaram conversando aqui até tarde no sábado. O Câncer estava com a fita, havia conseguido o beijo forçado no Seiya, mas por algum motivo ele não a entregou. Na verdade, ele quebrou o vídeo na minha frente e na do Milo, anunciando que estava saindo fora da brincadeira. Naquele momento, o Milo, tal como você, ainda não havia entregado a fita com a prova cumprida. Ele disse que não foi capaz de investir contra o Jamian, que chegou bêbado na casa dele na noite anterior, chorando por causa de um amor não correspondido por uma mulher do vilarejo. No fim, ele acabou de conselheiro amoroso do Corvo bêbado e não conseguiu fazer nada com ele. Foi aí, que ele decidiu te procurar para sugerir que os dois anulassem a segunda rodada e fosse direto pra última. Mas parece que ele dormiu demais ao chegar em casa já na madrugada do domingo, e quando acordou pra ir te procurar, aconteceu todo aquele alvoroço. Entendeu agora? Máscara é o desertor do jogo. Milo o perdedor e você, meu caro, o grande vencedor. Parabéns! Comemore! Isso se tiver algo pra comemorar já que, devido ao seu grande esforço, Milo tá na prisão, ameaçado de perder a vestimenta dourada.

— Por que o Máscara desistiria? — o Pisciano ainda perguntou, custando a acreditar naquela informação.

A mulher suspirou e balançou os ombros.

— Isso quem pode lhe dizer é só ele, já que o Milo está preso.

...

Afrodite sentou-se ao lado Máscara que estava na montanha do outro lado da taberna, sentado na grama e olhando o horizonte. A lua alta no céu iluminava tudo com sua claridade. Dali, tinham uma visão perfeita para contemplar a imensidão do Santuário e todo sua imponência erguida por séculos. Reparou na colina em formato de "Z" e, mas ao longe, as luzes do pequeno vilarejo.

O pisciano sentiu uma brisa fresca balançar os fios de sua franja. Era a primeira vez que frequentava o Pub em um estado tão deplorável. Sem maquiagem, sem estar banhado em suas fragrâncias perfumadas e ainda estava vestido com aquela roupa simples da cadeia, um camisetão de manga que vinha até o meio do braço, estilo bata, que cobria parte da calça de malha azul escura. As sandálias brancas, de amarras simples. Os cabelos volumosos presos rente ao pescoço. Sorriu, sem graça. Sentindo-se feio diante daquela beleza monumental que era formado por montanhas, templos e ruínas.

— Quer beber mais? — sugeriu ao Máscara, que assim como ele, estava vestido com aquele uniforme, mas diferente das vestimentas convencionais dele, ficara até mais alinhado. — Trouxe outra garrafa de vinho.

Em resposta, o homem levantou sua caneca vazia para Dite enchê-la.

— Shaina disse que você desistiu do jogo.

— O que prova que ela é mesmo uma mulher ainda que eu tivesse minhas dúvidas. — o homem falou, levando a bebida que Afrodite havia lhe servido até a boca. — Falam demais.

— Por que fez isso?

— Porque eu quis, oras.

— Oh, sim! Óbvio. — Dite constatou irônico, achando que era mais difícil arrancar uma resposta detalhada de uma pedra do que do Canceriano.

— Foi o jeito que aquele Rabo-torto disse que eu convenceria você. — Máscara anunciou de repente, fazendo Dite que não havia trazido uma caneca para ele, quase se engasgar ao tomar a bebida direto no gargalo da garrafa.

O cavaleiro de peixes limpou o excesso do vinho que escorreu pelas laterais da sua boca e pingou em sua roupa.

— Me convencer? De quê?

— De que eu gosto de você.

Os olhos claros de Afrodite se arregalaram.

— Ele disse que eu só precisava ser sincero como eu sempre fui. Dizer que não quero ver outro marmanjo te pegando. Que fiquei _emputecido_ ao saber que você deu para aquele soldado maledeto e que fez boquete no mestre. E que eu queria te matar quando o vi todo determinado em desvirginar o pirralho que pertence ao Pato...

Dite não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Ele estava confuso com a mistura de sensações que o abalava. Por um instante, sentiu-se muito mais feio do que se sentira há minutos atrás e muito desarrumado para ouvir aquilo que tanto ansiou ouvir.

Mas, por fim, deu de ombros. Subiu para o colo do Câncer e enlaçou seu pescoço, mantendo a garrafa de bebida nas costas dele. O outro, por sua vez, correspondeu ao abraço, segurando as costas do pisciano com as mãos espalmadas.

Ambos os olhares se encontraram, parecendo umidificados. As respirações estavam tensas. Afrodite respirava descompassado, sorrindo bobamente, encostando a sua testa na de Máscara.

— Repete. Repete olhando nos meus olhos.

— Merda de narcisista do inferno... — o italiano riu, segurando o queixo dele e fixando-se naquele olhar o qual adorava se perder. — Ti amo, disgraziato. Tá bom assim?

— A parte do "Disgraziato" você poderia ter descartado.

— E você, Dite?

— Eu? — o rapaz meneou a cabeça, sem desfazer o riso de alegria que tinha desenhado na face. — Acho que perdi já a noção de quanto tempo estou apaixonado por você, Máscara... Eu estive esperando para ouvir isso faz tanto tempo. Sempre me arrumava da melhor forma possível esperando que fosse em uma daquelas nossas noites. E você faz logo agora! Eu estou tão… estou tão ridículo...

Máscara puxou o pequeno cordão que amarrava os longos cabelos de Afrodite e sorriu ao ver aquele embaralhado de fios balançarem com o vento fraco que soprava.

— Máscara não... Eu disse que...

Em um movimento rápido, Máscara arrancou o camisão que Dite vestia por cima da cabeça dele. Então o segurando pelas costas, deitou-o na grama, retirando sua camisa em seguida. Desamarrou as sandálias, tirou uma depois a outra. Então, segurando a calça de malha pelo cós de elástico, puxou-a para baixo. Dite ergueu o quadril para ajudá-lo e, de repente, seu rosto se avermelhou por vergonha ao se perceber tão exposto.

Máscara sentiu pela primeira vez que tinha um coração bem exagerado. Pois seu o órgão disparou em uma cavalgada ferrenha em seu peito, só porque seus olhos se deparavam com aquela beleza descomunal diante de si. A pele clara do Cavaleiro de Peixes reluzia banhada pela claridade da lua. As madeixas azuis-piscina contrastavam com o verde do gramado e sua face ruborizada, dera-lhe o ar inocente que ele não tinha.

— Você não conseguiria entender o quão deslumbrado estou. Você está mais lindo do que nunca esteve.

— Máscara... — Dite sussurrou se erguendo, já não conseguindo mais conter aquela ansiedade.

O pisciano enlaçou-se novamente ao pescoço de Máscara e o beijou de forma faminta. O canceriano correspondeu imediatamente à ferocidade daquele beijo, incendiando-se de um desejo urgente de possuí-lo. Voltou a deitar o amante na grama, se desfez da sua calça rapidamente e poucos minutos depois — após toda a preparação e de Afrodite praticamente implorar que parasse de torturá-lo e o penetrasse de uma vez —, introduziu seu membro lentamente no canal anal do amante. Mas não queria fazer sexo de maneira afobada como das outras vezes. E, mesmo sentindo seu órgão latejando o pedido de alívio, introduziu-se em Dite refreadamente, se deliciando com o frenesi causado pelo afundar lento do seu membro.

Afrodite sentia a virilha ardendo; contorcia os dedos dos pés que estavam elevados, por estar daquele jeito tão aberto. Sua excitação era tão intensa que a dor do início da penetração nunca lhe parecera tão extasiante. Mordeu com força o lábio inferior quando sentiu a cabeça do pênis de Máscara atingir o limite dentro de si. Estremeceu, ao elevar um pouco a cabeça e conseguir ver o amante sorrindo, parado.

— Veja... Tá todo dentro.

— Ah, Máscara... Não me torture desse jeito!

— Eu nem comecei a me mexer ainda e parece que já está se desmanchando. — ele percebeu, tocando o pênis ereto do outro que começava a gotejar.

— Eu não consigo mais segurar... — Dite anunciou, revirando os olhos ao sentir as sensações que precediam o orgasmo o tomando.

Aquele foi o acorde que Máscara estava aguardando para finalmente ritmar seu embalo, respirou fundo e acelerou os movimentos de entrada e saída, dando estocadas firmes e duras. Golpeando com força o interior de Afrodite. O pisciano por sua vez gritou, gozando, enquanto Máscara ainda se arremetia com força, prolongando as contrações em seu interior. Logo o sentiu chegando ao ápice, despejando em si seu sêmen. Ele se debruçou sobre ele e os dois se beijaram intensamente.

Minutos depois, o pisciano estava com a cabeça deitada no peito de Máscara, sentindo o afago que ele fazia em seus cabelos, agora mais emaranhado devido ao suor e os movimentos do sexo.

— Precisamos dar um jeito de salvar a cabeça do Milo. — Dite falou.

— E como você sugere que façamos isso, sem arriscarmos nossos próprios pescoços?

— Apelando.

— Pra quem? Não me diga que está pensando em falar com Atena?

— Não. Ela não daria tanto crédito para dois rebeldes como a gente. Mas existe uma pessoa que com certeza ela ouviria.

Continua...


	7. Todo tem jogo premiados e premiaçõe

**Capítulo VII - Final**

**Todo tem jogo premiados e suas premiações.**

Hyoga entrou na sala escura e ascendeu a luz. Foi capaz de ver o homem que já considerava como um pai, passando as costas do punho fechado no rosto, dando a entender que afastava lágrimas. Achou aquilo muito estranho. Camus de Aquário sempre fora conhecido por sua frieza imparcial. Durante a primeira batalha das Doze Casas, o homem decidiu matá-lo por ter lhe respondido ser impossível abandonar as lembranças de sua mãe. Encerrou-o, ainda com resquícios de vida, em um caixão de gelo que deveria ser eterno, alegando que um guerreiro que não conseguia se desprender de sentimentos como amor e a amizade, jamais seria um cavaleiro completo.

No entanto, naquele mesmo dia, se não existissem esses tais sentimentos — os quais seu mestre tanto desprezava e alegava serem inúteis —, não teria sido salvo pelos amigos. Não teriam salvado a Atena e, talvez, o mundo estaria naquele instante um verdadeiro caos, dominado pelas trevas do Imperador Hades.

Por isso, ainda não concordava com a forma de pensar do seu mestre. Mas não achava que ele fosse desprovido de sentimentos, o aquariano apenas lutava contra eles.

— O que foi, Hyoga?

O loiro percebeu que apesar do questionamento, Camus manteve-se de costas, provavelmente, para que não visse seu choro. Deu um passo para dentro do cômodo, percebendo que o mestre agora recolocava os papéis que Aiólia havia lhe entregado, no começo da noite, de volta ao envelope.

— O Máscara da Morte e o Afrodite queriam falar com o senhor — informou.

— E...?

— Eu disse que tinha ido atender a um chamado de Atena.

— Ótimo.

— Mestre?

— Vai dormir, Hyoga. Estou com dor de cabeça.

— O senhor leu o depoimento deles?

— Claro.

— E o que achou?

O homem se rendeu, visto que o pupilo estava disposto a persistir.

— Pelo que entendi Câncer não teve nada mesmo com o ocorrido na Décima Segunda Casa. Ele disse que esteve no Pôr-do-sol bebendo até de madrugada, na companhia de Milo, mas que chegou em casa exausto e dormiu como uma pedra e só acordou com o estardalhaço do seu cosmo, Hyoga. Peixes, por sua vez, mesmo que tudo tenha ocorrido em sua casa, e que você tenha flagrado Shun amordaçado e flagelado sobre o seu leito, alegou que fez o que fez só para participar de um jogo que Milo criou. Mas que não abusou do garoto e que não o envenenou de propósito. De acordo com ele, estava tratando do seu ferimento quando se sentiu tentado a molestá-lo, mas que não o fez. Então... — o homem soltou um suspiro, e abaixou os ombros. — Só precisei ler o começo do depoimento do Milo, ele confessou tudo... — o outro concluiu soltando um suspiro ainda mais cansado.

— Mestre Camus, eu fui visitar o Shun no hospital hoje, conforme me pediu.

— E como ele está?

— Fora de perigo.

— Ótimo, assim ele poderá depor.

— Mestre?

— Diga, meu filho.

— O Shun realmente confirmou que se machucou nas rosas. Ele falou também que Afrodite tentou mesmo abusar dele, mas que conseguiu impedi-lo de concluir o que desejava, conversando com ele. O Shun não estava desmaiado e sim adormecido, e nem flagelado, o sangue que foi encontrado nele, era do pulso do cavaleiro de Peixes, que usou o sangue envenenado de suas veias como antídoto para curar o veneno das rosas.

— Bem, isso confirma toda a versão de Afrodite da história. O que será bom pra ele no julgamento.

— Mestre, o Milo pode ter confessado que aquilo que induziu Afrodite a cometer uma besteira tenha vindo de uma ideia estúpida de aposta que ele inventou, mas no fundo, ele é um bom cavaleiro. Ele está assumindo a culpa, sozinho, para poupar os amigos.

— O que está querendo dizer com tudo isso, Hyoga? — o homem finalmente se virou na cadeira e encarou os olhos azuis claros do pupilo.

— A raiva daquele momento não me deixou enxergar as coisas direito... Eu duvidei do que o Shun me falou, mestre. Ele não é frágil o quanto eu penso, ao ponto de não saber se defender. Ele soube fazer isso da maneira dele. Convencendo a pessoa de não fazer o errado.

— Hyoga, por um acaso está querendo me dizer que vai tirar a queixa?

— Eu gostaria, Mestre.

— Nunca.

— Mas...?

— Você não irá fazer isso! Eu formalizei a queixa ao seu lado, coloquei meu nome naquele documento. Além do que, há muito estou esperando por um deslize desses para acabar de uma vez com atitudes imundas como a de Milo. Tente entender, Hyoga. Você foi contaminado pelas ideias mundanas do Escorpião também. Não existe essa droga de sentimentos que todos falam. Existe apenas essa coisa suja, libidinosa e carnal, que tornam os homens ensandecidos por sexo! Fazendo até mesmo guerreiros nobres como você, eu, o quem quer seja, desviar seus pensamentos que devem ser sempre elevados a Atena e a nossa missão na Terra! Essa sujeira toda é o que acaba corroendo o homem, até tornar sua sede pelo coito tão insaciável que o faz cometer atrocidades como essa que quase tirou a castidade de um garoto puro como o Shun! Milo será julgado! E se depender de mim, receberá o castigo maior e será exonerado. E com base nesse ocorrido, pedirei a Atena que retome a rigidez das antigas leis. Isso servirá de exemplo para aqueles que estão, ou pretendem entrar, no caminho da devassidão, tenham tempo de se arrepender ou se converter! — ele finalizou seu discurso encarando firmemente o pupilo, deixando evidente que a sua última frase, fazia alusão a ele também.

— Já é tarde, mestre.

— O quê?

— Se está se referindo a mim. Não é a punição de Milo que fará com que os meus sentimentos pelo Shun desapareçam. Na realidade, leis irão apenas nos separar e fazer com que encontremos uma forma de descumpri-la. Não existe nada capaz de mudar os sentimentos. Nem a punição de outros, nem mesmo a reformulação de normas. Não há lei humana ou divina que consiga deter nosso coração de amar. O senhor é um homem muito triste, meu mestre, por não compreender a beleza e nem a profundidade dos sentimentos. Mas eu não acredito que não os tenha. Na realidade, se deparar com o que ele provoca nas pessoas o assusta, e por isso sente essa necessidade de deter seu fluxo. É muito cômodo evitar amar para não precisar lidar com as irregularidades que o amor nos provoca. Mas se fossemos humanos sem a capacidade de sentir, não seríamos capazes também de ter compaixão pelo próximo e assim não lutaríamos com tanta determinação uns pelos outros. E o Milo pode até agir de forma pervertida, mas as pessoas tendem a expressar seu egoísmo de alguma maneira, principalmente, quando o coração ainda não encontrou seu par... Acredito que no momento em que isso ocorrer com ele, milagres e grandes transformações podem acontecer. Transformações que estão chegando ao próprio Câncer e ao Afrodite. E, eu acho, que até mesmo o senhor, mestre, pensaria de outra forma se deixasse alguém transpassar esse esquife de gelo que criou em torno do seu coração.

— Terminou?

Hyoga assentiu.

— Ótimo, então vá dormir. Por que eu tenho que trabalhar para terminar meu relatório.

— Certo. — Hyoga concordou, abaixando a cabeça e seguindo rumo à saída. — Boa noite.

— Hm.

Assim que o pupilo deixou a sala com um ar desolado, Camus voltou a sentar-se direito em sua cadeira, repondo seus óculos de leitura. Retirou novamente os depoimentos de dentro do envelope e releu as últimas linhas do depoimento de Milo. Parecia algo tão ridículo, mesmo assim, mexera muito com seu interior, principalmente, após aquelas palavras de Hyoga.

"_Os olhos de decepção do Camus quando me flagrou beijando seu pupilo. Nunca pensei que um olhar de mágoa de alguém tão especial me causaria tanta dor."_

— Milo... — o homem esmurrou a mesa com o punho fechado e debruçou-se sobre os papéis. — O que você fez, seu estúpido?

...

O dia do julgamento chegou. No anfiteatro do Santuário dispuseram no palco a mesa para receber as autoridades. Ao centro dela, já estava a presidente da Sindicância Marin de Águia, de cada lado dela, as cadeiras onde ficariam o Grande mestre e a deusa.

Na primeira fileira em frente ao palco, os três acusados. Ao lado deles o Capitão das tropas do Santuário, Aiólia. Do lado esquerdo, o relator da acusação, Camus, e do lado direito a defesa, Shura. Na platéia, testemunhas, curiosos, cavaleiros de bronze, prata e ouro, a audiência fora aberta para ser assistida, já que o ocorrido não era mais segredo no Santuário.

Todos pareciam impacientes e não paravam de falar entre si, criando um zumbido no auditório. No entanto, assim que a porta lateral ao palco foi aberta e o guarda pediu atenção a todos, o alvoroço se desfez.

— A divindade, nossa deusa Atena e o grande Mestre do Santuário!

Saori foi a primeira a entrar, usava suas roupas de deusa, um vestido longo e esvoaçante decotado nos seios, cheio de adornos dourados na cintura, no pescoço, nas mãos. Atrás dela veio Seiya, vestido com a armadura dourada de Sagitário e, em seguida, o Grande Mestre. O japonês puxou a cadeira para que ela se acomodasse, em seguida, fez o mesmo para Saga. Sorriu, cumprimentando a mestra, que estava de máscara e vestida com uma beca preta, provavelmente por cima da armadura de Águia, já que a tiara da armadura era visível em sua cadeira. Ao concluir, ficou postado atrás da deusa.

Após os cumprimentos das autoridades à mesa e o acomodar-se dos demais que ainda estavam de pé. Atena deu ordem para iniciar-se a seção.

— Bem... — Marin concordou, abrindo o relatório que tinha a sua frente. — Estamos reunidos aqui hoje devido à denúncia levantada pelo cavaleiro Camus de Aquário, de indisciplina, má conduta e desrespeito às normas do Santuário dos acusados aqui presentes, cavaleiros de ouro: Milo de Escorpião, Afrodite de Peixes e Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Camus, por favor. Leia a acusação.

— Certo — o homem concordou, levantando-se da primeira fileira e indo até o púlpito, disposto do lado esquerdo entre a platéia e a mesa de autoridades. Após abrir seu relatório, direcionou seus olhos para os acusados, Milo era o único que tinha a cabeça baixa. Então, suspirando fundo ele começou: — No domingo antepassado, por volta das nove horas da manhã, estava na minha casa, o Décimo Primeiro Templo, trabalhando na pesquisa solicitada por Atena, quando senti a expansão da cosmo-energia do meu pupilo vindo do Décimo Segundo Templo...

Enquanto Camus falava, repetindo toda a história que muitos ali já sabiam, na platéia, Shun tocou discretamente o braço do amigo loiro, fazendo-o abaixar-se o suficiente para lhe cochichar:

— Não tentou falar com seu mestre novamente?

— Não. Meu mestre é mesmo uma pessoa muito dura, Shun. Ele não se comoveu.

— Talvez o Shura consiga evitar a exoneração.

— É o que esperamos. Até porque, se as leis ficarem mais ríspidas, nós teremos muitos problemas. — ele afirmou, buscando a mão de Shun e apertando-a na sua.

— Shhh... Silêncio, meninos. Não querem ter sua atenção chamada, não é? — Aldebaran que estava na fileira atrás dos dois, comentou em um sussurro, mantendo seu sorriso simpático no rosto. — Não se preocupem tanto, tenham fé.

Eles concordaram com um balançar de cabeça, então se voltaram para o discurso.

— Assim, eu acredito que atitudes como essas vindas de cavaleiros que devem ser exemplos para as novas gerações, denigrem a imagem do nosso santo templo e principalmente de todos nós, cavaleiros, que devemos ter como foco principal: a justiça. Por isso, espero que os três acusados aqui presentes, recebam as punições cabíveis por Atena.

— Bem... — Marin retomou a palavra. — As acusações levantadas por Camus infringem as seguintes leis: Máscara da Morte de Câncer está sendo acusado de participação em uma competição não regularizada por Atena e por infringir nessa competição a norma que diz que os cavaleiros devem se manter em abstinência sexual durante o período de treinos. Afrodite de Peixes detém as mesmas acusações do primeiro acusado, além de assédio sexual e tentativa de homicídio doloso — quando não se tem a intenção de matar — por envenenar com suas rosas o cavaleiro de bronze, Shun de Andrômeda.

Ao ouvir a acusação daquela forma, Dite encolheu-lhe.

Marin prosseguiu.

— Milo de Escorpião está sendo acusado como criador, idealizador e responsável de uma competição não regularizada por Atena. É também acusado de mandante indireto do crime de assédio sexual e tentativa de homicídio doloso cometido pelo cavaleiro Afrodite contra Shun de Andrômeda. Além de infringir as normas de condutas de manter abstinência sexual em período de treinamento. S_e provadas_ as acusações, Atena dará a sentença cabível de acordo com o grau de cada acusação. Vamos começar com a apresentação de provas da promotoria, Camus.

— Obrigada, Marin. Quero chamar a principal testemunha, então: Hyoga de Cisne.

O jovem que estava ao lado de Shun se ergueu, atendendo ao chamado. Caminhou até a parte central, sobre os olhares atentos dos presentes, então, sentou na cadeira e após fazer o juramento de dizer somente a verdade em nome de Atena. Foi questionado por Camus:

— Hyoga, pode repetir diante da comissão e dos presentes o que foi que você viu na Décima Segunda casa no domingo antepassado?

O loiro suspirou e menos energético quando deu o primeiro relato, de acordo com a visão de Aiólia, ele respondeu sério:

— Shun, amordaçado na cama de Afrodite.

— Muito bem. Ele estava acordado?

— Não.

— Com roupas?

— Não.

— Poderia descrever como ele estava exatamente?

— Mestre...

— Hyoga, você está em uma audiência e jurou perante Atena dizer somente a verdade. Responda o que lhe perguntei.

O loiro olhou para a feição firme de Saori e também para os olhos de Seiya atrás dela, que também parecia chocado com tudo aquilo.

— As mãos presas na cabeceira da cama. As pernas... afastadas e... desacordado.

Uma exclamação de perplexidade se propagou pelo ambiente, fazendo Afrodite ficar vermelho de raiva de Camus.

Porém, Shura se mostrou um ótimo advogado de defesa, e conseguiu arrancar dos depoimentos, pontos importantes, que no fim da audiência reduzira e muito, as acusações.

Marin releu as acusações embasadas nos testemunhos apresentados.

— Então... Máscara da Morte, pelo que vimos, não teve envolvimento no caso da casa de Peixes. Não há provas que indique que ele estava mesmo participando da competição, a não ser o fato que dele sempre ser visto bebendo no bar na companhia dos outros dois acusados. Também não foi comprovado, já que não houve testemunhas, que ele descumpra a norma de abstinência. Assim, declaro absolvido das acusações contra ele.

O homem suspirou. Milo sorriu também aliviado e Dite apenas torceu os lábios, da mesma forma que Camus, ambos contrariados. Em seguida, Marin tomou atenção de todos.

— Mantenham a ordem. Vamos continuar. — ela pediu. — Sobre o Afrodite de Peixes. Shun alegou aqui, assim como fizera em seu depoimento anterior, que se feriu sozinho com o espinho. Assim, ele está absolvido da tentativa de homicídio. Porém, como ele estava tentando ter relação sexual com Shun em um dia de domingo, um dia liberado para laser, inclusive para o sexo, está absolvido também do descumprimento da lei de abstinência.

— Graças a nossa deusa! — Afrodite exclamou eufórico.

— Porém... — Marin pontuou. — Foi comprovado aqui, que houve a tentativa de assédio de sua parte, Afrodite. Por mais que não tenha sido finalizado. Além disso, você confessou que tudo isso não passava de uma "brincadeira" idealizada pelo Milo, o que comprova também a acusação de envolvimento na competição ilegal.

— Mas...

— Atena?

Saori olhou para Afrodite que agora estremecia levemente.

— Um ano ajudando no campo de aprendizes. — ela sentenciou, calmamente.

— Quê?

— Prefere deixar a função de cavaleiro?

— Não resmungue, Afrodite. Não abuse da sua sorte e considere que Atena tenha levantado de bom humor. — Shura cochichou apertando o braço dele e sorrindo para Atena. — É lógico que ele aceita, minha deusa, além de tudo, ele está grato por sua misericórdia.

A jovem assentiu com um leve sorriso e Marin deu continuidade. Constatando que os depoimentos não aliviavam muito as acusações sobre Milo.

— O que eu faço com você, Milo? — Saori interpôs, meneando a cabeça negativamente, aparentemente descrente em tudo aquilo.

— O que tem que ser feito, minha deusa. — o rapaz respondeu, sorrindo ternamente para a jovem de cabelos arroxeados.

— Atena?

Todos voltaram seus olhos para o chamado do aquariano.

— Sim, Camus.

— Eu sei que pode soar estranho, afinal, sou relator da denúncia. Mas... — ele suspirou fundo e falou: — É evidente que Milo está assumindo a culpa de toda essa confusão, sozinho. Todos nós sabemos que esse trio não é flor que se cheire, mas se levarmos em conta históricos, Milo é o "menos pior" dentre os dois.

— Ora... seu! — Dite iria protestar, mas desta vez, foi detido pelo segurar firme de Máscara em seu braço.

— Pare, Camus! — Milo pediu, pressentindo o que o amigo faria. — Você não preci-...

— Minha deusa... — Camus cortou a fala de Milo. — Eu lhe rogo, pela confiança que tens em mim que não dê a esse estúpido do Milo a punição máxima. No fundo, ele só está metendo os pés pelas mãos por um sentimento que ele defende com unhas e dentes que é a amizade.

— É verdade! — Máscara concordou em uma exclamação. — Já enjoei dessa ladainha! E se no fim nós não sermos sinceros com Atena, perdemos a armadura de qualquer jeito! Porque ela vai sair correndo por não sermos dignos de usá-la. E eu acho que quem não assume suas cagadas pode ser considerado lixo. Eu não vou deixar o Rabo-torto sair dessa como heróizinho injustiçado porra nenhuma!

— Olha o palavreado diante da deusa, Máscara! — Shura o advertiu, com os olhos arregalados.

— Escuta, minha deusa. Eu sei que você conhece bem seus cavaleiros. O Dite, o Milo e eu somos parceiros de farra sim. Curtimos uma boa noitada e isso não é segredo pra ninguém. O Rabo-torto idealizou essa bagaça de jogo porque ele é o mais cabeça de nós. Mas o Dite e eu não pensamos duas vezes em aceitar a brincadeira e eu levo neguinho pra minha cama sim! Quando eu sinto vontade, eu faço. Sem ligar com essa coisa de normas, abstinência e o diabo! Então, se o Milo vai perder a vestimenta dourada, eu também vou ter que perder a minha.

— Eu também, né? — Afrodite se incluiu, pegando na mão do câncer e apertando-a na sua na frente de todos. — Afinal, o que eu queria de verdade com esse jogo, eu consegui. Não tenho mais o que perder.

O silêncio era devastador, os olhares de perplexidades eram unânimes. Até que Seiya, apontando para o cavaleiro de Câncer, quebrou o silêncio:

— Ainda bem que se assumiram! E vê se dá o que ele quer, Afrodite! Pra ele parar de atacar as pessoas que entram na casa dele!

— Seiya, não diga que você...? — Saori olhou para o rapaz atrás dela.

O silêncio se quebrou de vez e os cochichos, voltaram a criar zumbidos dentro da sala.

— Não, não, esperem! Não é verdade! Eu sou o culpado. — Milo ainda tentou ajeitar a situação. — Por que estão fazendo isso? Vão perder a armadura de vocês também, seus retardados!

— Retardados não, Rabo-torto! Figlio de una cagana! Estamos tentando salvar seu traseiro, disgraziato!

— Máscara! Olha a boca suja diante da deusa!

— Não enche, Capricórnio de uma figa!

Uma balburdia se instaurou até que Marin gritou:

— ORDEM! –, batendo o martelinho em sua mesa. Ao conseguir a atenção de todos, voltou-se para Atena: — Minha deusa, remarcamos a audiência, ou, baseado na nova confissão deles, a senhorita dará a sentença?

Saori voltou-se para o trio que agora a encarava com seriedade, então, soltou um suspiro.

— Bem... No fim vocês mostraram que são verdadeiros cavaleiros de Atena. O espírito dos meus guerreiros é exatamente esse: proteger e se necessário, dar a vida uns pelos outros. — ela sorriu. — Milo?

— Sim, divina?

— Quando quiser montar joguinhos por se sentir entediado, antes de tudo, venha me procurar. Tentaremos fazer uma competição mais saudável, que envolva a todos. Ou quem sabe, lhe mando para gastar suas energias em alguma missão, está bem?

— Você... é quem manda, minha deusa. — ele respondeu, após engolir em seco.

Então, ela voltou-se para os outros dois, que mantinham as mãos entrelaçadas firmemente.

— Máscara e Afrodite, juntos?

— Pois é, minha deusa. — O canceriano concordou, alisando a nuca. — Esse pisciano maledeto me amarrou pelas pernas. Ou melhor, entre...

— Cala essa boca, Máscara!

Atena riu, divertida.

— Vamos dar por encerrado, eu já perdi um dia inteiro. Ouçam, eu sempre confiei em cada um de vocês aqui dentro e não os trouxe de volta a vida, no final de tudo, porque desconfiasse da lealdade ou da competência dos meus cavaleiros. Mas, confesso que estava ficando realmente preocupada com o concluir dessa audiência e se não tivessem confessado, aí sim, eu sentiria que havia me enganado e feito algo muito errado. Afinal, eu sei que esta brincadeira entre vocês está acontecendo desde quando ela começou. Certo, Shaina?

— Sim, minha deusa.

A mulher adentrou a sala, ao lado do monitor de televisão e colocou sobre a mesa de provas uma caixa contendo várias fitas.

— Mas, é uma cobra mesmo!

— Na realidade... — Atena chamou a atenção do trio, olhando mais para Afrodite que havia feito a exclamação. — Shaina confiava em vocês mais do que eu mesma. Ela estava investigando-os há algum tempo por ordens minhas. Recebemos denúncias de irregularidade o tempo todo. E é o próprio Camus que as filtra, por isso, ele é tão rigoroso quanto aos cumprimentos das normas. Dependendo das denúncias feitas, investigamos ou não mais a fundo. Contudo, nem Camus sabe as providências tomadas por mim. Convoquei Shaina para espioná-los, ela poderia tê-los entregue no momento em que vocês sugestionaram o jogo, contudo, ela teve a ideia de mantermos tudo em sigilo e ver até onde as coisas iriam. E quando eu dizia que era hora de intervir e acabar com tudo. Ela sempre contrapunha que não era o momento, e que acreditava em vocês. Mas, no último momento, vocês confessaram e provaram que são dignos de continuarem sendo cavaleiros do meu legado. Mas espero que vocês, e todos os presentes aqui, percebam que a administração do Santuário não está de olhos fechados para as irregularidades e que pensem duas vezes antes de quebrarem as normas.

— Então, estamos absolvidos? — Afrodite quis ter certeza, um sorriso de entusiasmo brotando em seus lábios.

Mas o sorriso durou pouco.

— Terão que prestar serviços comunitários, como ajudar nos campos de treinamentos durante dois anos. E o Pub Pôr-do-sol está proibido para os três durante um ano. Com pena de detenção de três meses para cada violação. Caso encerrado.

— Mas, divina! Não vamos nem poder tomar umas biritas pra relaxar? — Máscara perguntou, incrédulo.

— Peça por encomenda e beba no âmbito da Quarta Casa, Máscara. Já tem um companheiro mesmo, considere esse tempo um período de Lua-de-Mel. — ela afirmou, levantando-se para se retirar, porém, Máscara a deteve com uma pergunta que deixou todos os presentes ainda mais pasmos.

— Espere, minha deusa. Está nos dando a benção?

Saori entreabriu os lábios e sorriu sem graça. Mas não conseguiu negar diante dos olhares daqueles dois.

— Ah... bem... providenciem uma cerimônia e eu dou a benção.

Então, foi a vez de Hyoga levantar-se em um sobressalto após aquela fala, apanhando a mão de Shun e o levantando também.

— Espere, Saori! Digo, Atena... Se for assim, será que... Bem, eu e o Shun... poderíamos?

— Hã? Vocês também? — ela olhou para o casal, então deu de ombros. — É... bem, claro, porque não?

— Espere um minuto, Atena! — Camus interveio. — Está tendo noção do que está fazendo? Está liberando o casamento gay no Santuário?

— Não to liberando coisíssima nenhuma, Camus! Estou apenas dando uma benção para duas uniões estáveis. E o que eu posso fazer, droga? Casais de homens sempre existiram, principalmente na Grécia antiga. Mas os tempos agora são outros, e casais do mesmo sexo querem ter direitos e se oficializarem. Reclame para a justiça!

— Então, isso significa que casais héteros também podem? — Marin se levantou, voltando-se para Aiólia, que pigarreou em resposta, tentando disfarçar.

— E lésbicas... — Shaina ganhou a atenção sobressaltada de todos os presentes do local.

— Não me olhem assim, estou falando de um casal de amigas minhas.

— Vamos com calma! — Atena pediu. — Por enquanto estou liberando somente aqueles dois casais. Cada caso será um caso. Vamos com calma!

Enquanto a confusão aumentava em torno de Atena, Hyoga e Shun, Afrodite e Máscara recebiam parabéns vindos de todos os lados pela coragem de se assumirem e pela união deles. Milo aproveitou-se da confusão, apanhou a caixa da sua armadura no chão e esgueirou-se para fora do tumulto. Tinha um lugar importante pra visitar. Camus pareceu ser o único que notou o cavaleiro sair de mansinho.

...

Milo vestiu a armadura dourada e na sua mente, um único lugar: o cemitério. Andou dentre muita covas, algumas com lápides cheias de honraria, outras com menores. Até chegar em um campo maior, onde os túmulos tinham apenas cruzes de madeira. Ajoelho-se diante de uma cova, que estava sobre a sombra de uma árvore e sorriu para o nome "Eliseu".

Depois de muito tempo, finalmente iria conseguir se livrar daquela agonia em seu peito.

— Viu, pai... — Milo curvou-se, um joelho no chão e os braços sobre a outra perna dobrada. Retirou a tiara dourada, que tinha uma longa calda de um escorpião e a repousou do seu lado, então, com o rosto banhando em lágrimas e fitando a cruz, falou: — Hoje eu me tornei um cavaleiro de ouro... Sou Milo de Escorpião. Tenho uma missão bonita: proteger a Terra. Mas... Eu sinto tanto por não ter percebido antes o que significa de verdade ser um guerreiro. Se não... Eu teria de dado mais orgulho antes de partir... Mas hoje eu me sinto diferente e eu posso te falar com certeza o que significa. Veja... — ele tocou seu peitoral revestido da armadura. — É bonita, não é? Mas esse ouro todo não vale absolutamente nada. Não importa se é dourado, prata ou bronze, ou até um bravo soldado... O importante é o que está além dessa roupa, são as pessoas que a vestem que as tornam preciosas. E agora eu entendo que, naquela primeira vez que vi um dourado, não foi pelo brilho reluzente da armadura que o Aiolos vestia que me encantei. Foi por sua compaixão...

Milo ficou ali, conversando com o pai como nunca fizera antes. E quando o Sol já se punha, tingindo o horizonte com suas variações de tons quentes, sentiu a companhia de alguém.

— Camus?

— Você fala muito, tem noção disso?

— Ah! Não acredito que ouviu... — Mas a fala de Milo foi diminuindo, ao sentir a mão de Camus no seu ombro, o aproximar do rosto dele e então, sentiu àquele toque levíssimo dos lábios que apenas sobrepôs os seus, mas que fez suas entranhas se apertarem com nunca. — O que... foi isso?

— O senhor dos galanteios não sabe o que é um beijo?

— Eu sei que foi um beijo! Mas... — Milo elevou a mão no peito, respirando com dificuldade. — Por Zeus, acho que estou tendo um ataque cardíaco.

— Não faça piadas, idiota!

— Camus, você... — ele se recuperou e enlaçou a cintura do aquariano, prendendo seus corpos, fazendo o outro avermelhar-se e bater com as mãos no ombro dele, tentando afastá-lo. — Você me ama?

— Quê? Que ideia ridícula é essa? E quem disse que podia se grudar em mim desse jeito? Me solta, Milo! Ou vou transformar em uma estátua de gelo eterno.

— Transforme, transforme! — ele o apertou mais, roçando seus rostos um no outro, fazendo uma espécie de carinho. — Me transforme em cubo de gelo puro, que irei derretê-lo com todo meu calor e a ardência do meu desejo... Camus, você me ama!

— Eu não amo porra nenhuma! Pensei que você tivesse mudado, Milo! Por isso pensei na ideia estúpida de me declarar. Mas já me arrependi! Me solta agora!

Mas, de repente, Milo novamente se transformou, voltando a ficar sério e segurando o rosto de Camus entre suas mãos e, admirando aqueles olhos que sempre achou lindos por serem tão inexpressivos, concluiu:

— Eu vou te amar, Camus. Vou te amar mais que tudo. Eu ainda tô meio confuso, e os sentimentos estão se embaralhando aqui dentro. Ainda mais porque sei que com você terei que ser sério. Mas acho que esse é o momento certo pra ser sério.

O aquariano ficou olhando por um minuto, o coração mais acelerado. Não podia esperar muito de Milo, mas aquela resposta já era mais do que esperava.

— Eu duvido que consiga ser sério, idiota — afirmou, com a expressão dura. Tentando afastá-lo novamente.

— Mas e então? — Milo o soltou, vendo-o ajeitar a roupa que havia ficado desalinhada devido seu abraço, e colocar as mãos dentro do bolso da calça. — Não vamos ficar juntos como nos finais dos filmes?

Camus riu, balançando a cabeça e começando a caminhar.

— Anda vendo poucos filmes, ultimamente. Ou ainda continua assistindo aqueles romances cheios de melodrama?

— O que tem de errado com os finais românticos? — Milo o acompanhou.

— Nada. Eles só não terminam muitos filmes românticos com declarações na porta do cemitério.

— Mas foi você que se declarou primeiro!

— Mero detalhe.

— Hein, é você, ou está esfriando? — o escorpiano sorriu, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras, achando um pretexto para jogar os braços por cima dos ombros de Camus.

— O verão está indo embora. Logo o outono chega. Não vai demorar muito para esfriar.

— Então, poderemos assistir filmes de amor juntinhos e embaixo dos cobertores, hã? O que acha?

— Tira seus braços de cima de mim!

— Camus, como você consegue amar e continuar sendo um cubo de gelo?

— Tire, logo!

Os dois seguiram juntos, caminhando sobre as estrelas que começavam a despontar no céu de um tom azul-escuro. Enquanto mantinham a conversa animada. Milo achou que aquele relacionamento iria ser bom, afinal, Camus era seu amigo e apesar do jeito carrancudo, era um dos poucos que o ouviam. No fim, estava feliz por tudo ter terminado bem, exceto por um detalhe: ter que parar de frequentar a Taberna do Pôr-do-sol.

E, por mais que as noites de boemia sejam tentadoras para os boêmios, um dia todos seus frequentadores — se não todos, a grande maioria —, trocam o âmbito acalorado do bar, para dedicar-se ao aconchego de um lar. Deixando seus lugares para os próximos fregueses que virão, as próximas bebedeiras, as próximas rixas, os próximos flertes e... as próximas apostas...

Fim.


End file.
